


From A Far

by same_marie_same



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, The Rose (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Femdom, Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, This gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/same_marie_same/pseuds/same_marie_same
Summary: Marie Sol Nunez-Castillo is a 26 year old badass.Kim Namjoon is a 24 year old, shy leader of BTS.Thing is, Namjoon has been following Marie on social media for almost a year and is kinda, maybe, just a little bit in love with her.And Marie finds it adorable and worrying.You see Marie isn't everything Namjoon sees her to be.This is how they meet, slowly but surely fall in love, and find out they're more compatible that you think.Other groups and idols that are not tag will be included.





	1. Meet the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic please have mercy on me.  
> slow updates.  
> Let's meet the original characters and clarify somethings that might be confusing.  
> I also apologize for any poor grammar or punctuation, they are not my strong suits,

  1. Marie Sol Nunez-Castillo



 

Age: 26 (October 2 1992)

Nationality: Dominican (Hispanic and Latina)

Birthplace: La Romana, Dominican Republic

Sexuality/Gender Identity: Pansexual + Genderfluid/Queer

Occupation: Writer, Student, Freelance Alt Model.

         _Overview_

  * Moved to Seoul from L.A. at 20 to go to Sejong University for literature, journalism, and writing.
  * Best friend since childhood, Kim Woosung (Sammy) from The Rose.
  * Speaks fluent English, Spanish, Korean, French, and Mandarin.
  * 5'0 flat and 5'2 on a good day.
  * Roomates are Luke, Minsoo, Enny, Deity, and Yaya.
  * Very curly shoulder length hair. 
  * Thiccy
  * Green eyes
  * Diverse fashion sense
  * "Sassy mom freind" but also "Vodka Mom"
  * Will fight if provoked
  * Small but kinky and Dominant.
  * Not afarid to curse you out in every language she knows
  * Nicknames include: Mar, Sol, Mom, Madre, Eomma (for the non english speakers), Cas.
  * Pays for all things relate to food in the house.
  * Covered in tattoos.
  * First Language is Spanish
  * The Comforter **™**



     

      2. Lukas Anthony Peirce

Age: 25 ( August 26 1993)

Nationality: German and Spaniard (European and Hispanic)

Birthplace: Madrid, Spain

Sexuality/Gender Identity: Bisexual+Genderfluid

Occupation: Model and Dancer

        _Overview_

  * Signed modeling contract, then moved to Seoul with Yaya at 19.
  * Met Marie at a fashion event in New York with Yaya.
  * New nail color every week.
  * Fluent in Spanish, Korean, English, German, and Irish Gaelic.
  * 6'1
  * Convinced Jeongin (I.N. Stray Kids) and Jisung (NCT), are his sons.
  * Yaya is childhood best friend.
  * Nicknames include: Lulu Lemon, Lucie, Lue, Noodle, Twinkle Toes, Naomi Cambell.
  * "Bammy stick your leggy up my reccy."
  * BamBam's twin.
  * Pays for light.
  * Blonde.
  * Hazel eyes,
  * Lanky with abs
  * "Switch Bitch"
  * " If you're not wearing boots, is your fit really complete?"



     

     3.  Park Minoo (Min-Su)

  
Age: 23 (March 7 1995)

Birthplace: Busan, South Korea

Sexuality/ Gender Identity: Gay+Masculine

Nationality: South Korean (Asian)

Occupation: Stylist and Student. 

        _Overview_

  * Met Marie at a cafe near campus, to discuss living in the house.
  * Moved in to house last.
  * Boyfriend named Cher.
  * Best friend is Enny.
  * Stylist for fashion and variety shows.
  * Speaks Korean ( 2 dialects), Japanese, and Spanish.
  * Nicknames Include: Miso soup, Minnie, Soup, Soap, and Cosmo.
  * "Yukkie, stick your eggs in my womb" 
  * Yugyeom's twin.
  * Pays for water.
  * Tan.
  * Jet black Hair **™.**
  * Pierced **™.**
  * Lanky.
  * Twink **™.**
  * To hype even for Jackson.
  * Dark Brown eyes.
  * 5'7.
  * Always down for a good time.
  * Activist



 

    4. Cheng-En Lin (Enny)

Age: 30 (September 15 1988).

Birthplace: Taichung, Taiwan.

Sexuality/Gender Identity: Straight+ Agender.

Nationality:  Taiwanese (Asian).

Occupation: CEO (family company) and Photographer. 

       _Overview_

  * CEO of Lin. Inc. ( A business empire).
  * Millionaire (almost billionaire)
  * Paid for house.
  * Bought the house.
  * Oldest
  * Met Marie at a company christmas party. (was first an intern)
  * Speaks Taiwanese Mandarin, Korean, English, Normal Mandarin, Spanish, and French.
  * Nicknames Include: Enny, Daddy, Lint, Appa ( to non- english speakers), Abuelito Lin, and Rich boy.
  * Moved to Seoul because Korean branch was opening in family company; stayed because of life and fashion.
  * Usually goes to Marie for comfort
  * Works out 7 times a week.
  * "Marie your pussy boys are here!"
  * Moonbin's Father.
  * Friends with literally everyone #cooldad
  * Can be found designing with Yaya.
  * 5'11
  * Muscular/Buff.
  * Brown hair.
  * Brown eyes.
  * CL's biggest fan.
  * Maries fashion twin.



 

    5. Eitna Pura Anderson

Age: 21 (May 2 1997).

Birthplace: Miami, Florida.

Sexuality/Gender Identity: Lesbian+ Butch.

Nationality: Irish/Costa Rican (European and Latina/Hispanic)

Occupation: Graphic/Clothing Designer.

         _Overview_

  * Moved to Seoul at 17 with Luke to move in with Marie and Enny. 
  * Met Marie when at fashion event with Marie.
  * Childhood best friend Luke.
  * Fluent in Spanish, Irish Gaelic, Korean, and Russian.
  * Girlfriend named Mitchy.
  * ALWAYS down to fight any thing and anyone.
  * "My mommy said IM A SPECIAL BABY MONSTAAAAA"
  * Dark ginger ( hair dyed Black)
  * Bowl cut.
  * Blue eyes.
  * 5'11
  * Muscular
  * Woke
  * Youngest
  * "Pussy is the most important meal of the day, except for Soup Boy over there."
  * Sometimes goes and is an activist with Minsoo
  * pays for gas
  * Drags room mates off for projects.
  * Secret softie.



 

      6. Aphrodite Honey Anand

Age: 24 (December 4 1994)

Birthplace: Naples, Italy.

Nationality: Indian/Greek  (Southeast Asian/Southeast European)

Sexuality/Gender Identity: Pansexual+Feminine

Occupation: Dance Teacher, Model, Photographer.

         _Overview_

  * Met Marie and Sammy in 6th Grade.
  * pays for heat.
  * In same agency as Luke.
  * Marie's partner in photoshoots.
  * Moved to Seoul 6 months after Marie. 
  * Marie's girl best friend.
  * "I love you more than I love puthy"
  * Third youngest.
  * Trickster
  * Very close to Min Yoongi
  * On the darker side of skin tones
  * Thick black hair.
  * Dancers bod **™.**
  * Hazel eyes
  * "Met my unibrow, Gertrude"
  * Always talking.
  * Either taking pictures, or pictures being taken.
  * " Call me Loki"



 

 

 

**_ The House Situation is explain in the story. _ **

 

 

 


	2. Tuesday afternoon, i aint got shit to do But fall in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie meets her admirer.  
> Namjoon learns more about the supposed love of his life.  
> Everyone ships it.  
> Marie doesn't see it.
> 
> "What the fuck? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Languages the roommates speak depend on who there speaking to.  
> ie. Other roommates (except Jae and Woosung) : English  
> Non Roommates: Korean usually.

_Honk, honk, honk, honk._

“ Why? Why do I do this to myself?” Marie groans as her alarm goes off at the usual 7am. Getting up fast she stretches, yawns, the picks up her phone to see if she has any notifications.

 

_One call from Sammy the Sung_

_3 unread text messages._

 

_Sammy the Sung_

Haaaaay you up _? 4am_

Come over here i need you to here something. _6am_

Ugh who actually sleeps? Get up already!!! _6:55am_

 

“SAMMY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING ME WHEN WE’RE IN THE SAME FUCKING HOUSE AND YOU COULD JUST WALK TO MY ROOM AND WAKE ME UP???”

 

“Sorry I didn’t think about that before I did it, but that doesn't matter. Listen to this.” Woosung a.k.a. Sammy says while walking through the bedroom door.

 

“Okay show me what you were so strung up on showing me.” Marie says as Woosung starts playing a slow romantic melody on his guitar. Listening carefully she lets herself get lost in the music her childhood best friend plays. By the time he looks expectantly at her.

 

“So what did you think? Should I add words to it and bring do to the guys or…”

 

“ Sammy, it's pretty good. But. I feel it need something.”

 

“ Mar of course it needs something else its not finished yet. I was just asking if it sounded good.”

 

“ I know that. It sounded good just not great.”

 

“- Wow tough crowd SamMan” they hear from the doorway, and look up just to see Jae standing there.

 

“Do you ever knock bro?” Sammy asks with fake annoyance

 

“Actually, I do. But it’s not like yall were fuckin’”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“SAMMY!!”  
Jae starts dying of laughter

 

“ You guys are ridiculous”

 

“Anyway I have to go start getting dressed and ready for the day. Do yall have any plans?” Marie says getting out of bed and walking towards her in suite bathroom.

 

“Yea actually.” Jae says

 

“I think some of the boys are coming to the house if that’s okay with you.”

 

“Do I have a choice?” Marie questions.

 

“Nope.” Woosung says with a grin

 

“I dont even know why I ask” Marie says with a groan.

 

“I'm gonna go downstairs and eat breakfast. Ima see you guys later.” Woosung says as he walks out of the room to the double staircase.

 

“Yea, you do that. I'm going back to sleep because its 8 AM and I don't understand why we’re up at this time.”

As Jae leaves, Marie makes her way into the bathroom and strips as she hums the latest song stuck in her head, turning on the water she waits for it to warm up to preferred temperature. When finally at the wanted temp, she hops in and starts washing her body. Lathering on her body and face washes. Finished, she gets out admiring her naked body to put on her lotion and ointment to keep her tattoos nice and vibrant. Not bothering to  cover herself, Marie walks into the walk in closet connected to her room and starts getting ready for her day. Choosing vintage [ denim shorts ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/763149099330359580/) , a colorful [ button up ](https://i.etsystatic.com/5427515/r/il/81af5f/1008298785/il_fullxfull.1008298785_cxnd.jpg), and her red Chuck Taylors; putting her  short, dyed, curly hair in a bun. Walking out of her room and into her shared hallway and making her way down the double staircase, she walks straight to the kitchen to figure out 1. If anyone has eaten, and 2. To figure out what to eat.

 

“ MINNY, DEITY, LUKE, SOMEONE! HAS ANYONE EATEN.” Marie screams for her 3 out of 5 roommates. As the “mother” of the group she takes  her title very seriously as she makes sure everyone is fed and counted for.

 

“Shit Madre, can you get any fuckin louder?” Luke asks fake annoyed as he walks into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry its the Dominican in me” Marie says while flashing a grin.

 

“ Whatever” Luke says with an eye roll,

 

“What are you going to cook anyway? Minsu and Yaya are still sleeping, Enny has already left for the office, and Deity… i don’t know what Deity is doing.

 

“ Deity what I heard my name. You talking shit Blade?” Deity walks in already trying to start shit this early in the morning.

 

“ Shut the fuck up Afro. Moms making breakfast she wants to know if she should be selfish or not.” Luke explains. Marie starts talking just as Woosung, Jae, and Minsoo walk into the large kitchen,

 

“Sol! Are you cooking?? Because i'm starving.” Woosung says excitedly to Marie.

” Of course you are. You’ve been up since like 3 also trying to wake me up. And yea i'm actually trying to figure out what to cook. Im feeling american, maybe a hash, or  maybe an all american breakfast? Someone help me here before i run myself up the wall.” Marie semi yells.

“ Just make a hash. I swear you’re gonna go grey before you turn 30.” Jae says.

 

Minsoo rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the t.v. room saying something about he's going to the living room.and how they worry too much.

 

"Okay then you do that Minny... Love ya, you pain in my ass." Marie say while she starts getting the materials for her hash.

 

"Do you need any help Marie?" Luke asks in a sickeningly sweet voice.

 

"What do you want Blade?"

 

"How do you know I want something from you?"

 

"You're only nice and sweet to me when you want something or are gonna tell me something bad" Marie states.

 

"How dare you ever think that I am not fully capable of doing something-"

Marie glares at him from over her shoulder.

 

"Okay, okay, okay. Me, Yaya and Deity need you for another  shoot." Luke says

nervously

 

" Awe Lukey, why are you so nervous? You know i'm always down to do a shoot with you guys-"

 

" 5 hours away, on a mountain , and we need to be there for at least 3 to 4 days. Because Yaya's teachers assigned her a nature project, and you know how extra she is so..." Luke rambles.

 

" Luke. Luke. Lukas. LUKAS ANTHONY BLADE " Marie yells

Luke shuts up immediately.

 

" Don't worry. I know its a big favor but Yaya already asked me and I agreed. Either way all 6 of us are going, Jae, Sammy, Johnny, Mark and Youngjae also to help with my outfits and shit. And the others are bringing some of there pains in the ass the help. You're fine Hun, I am glad that you asked and was so worried." Marie explains calmly not wanting to overwhelm Luke with yelling.

 

"Oh okay. That's fine. " Luke replies dumbfounded.

 

" Oh and just so you don't stress. We all already called out of work/school for how many even days that are needed. And ya'll tell me I need to calm down and stop worrying about everyone." Marie states matter a factly.

 

" Says the one who almost had a breakdown because she didn't know what to cook everyone for breakfast." Luke says then pokes his tongue out.

 

" Oh hush you brat-"

 

" GOOD MORNING MI GENTE. YOU'RE BITCH IS ALIVE TO THE WORLD SUP BITCHES." Yaya yells as she strides into the kitchen with her girlfriend Mitchy trailing behind her.

 

" Good Morning you guys, how's everyone?" Mitchy says noticeably calmer than her girlfriend.

 

" MORNING PUTAS " Luke yells at the freshly awoken girls.

 

"Good morning bitch."  Marie says looking at Yaya.

 

" Good morning Mitch. Im good woke up to a clusterfuck of messages cause SAMMY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SLEEP NOR RESPECT PEOPLE'S SLEEP" Marie answers, yelling so Woosung can hear her shade.

 

" YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAKE YOU YOU SNAKE. SO LEAVE MY EDGES ALONE DAMMIT" Woosung yells from the T.V./family room, where him, Jae, and Minsoo are watching a drama.

 

" FUCK OFF" Marie yells

 

"NO YOU WALKING PLANTAIN"  Sammy yells back

 

" LISTEN WOOSUNG I WOULD BREAK YOUR FINGERS IF I WASN'T COOKING." Marie yells back.

 

" You guys are hella weird" Marie hears Jae tells Woosung from the T.V. room.

Everyone starts laughing at the strange relationship Sammy and Marie have. Blocking everyone out Marie goes back to cooking. taking out the diced potatoes and putting them in a fry pan with the rest of the vegetables and seasonings she put in. Then getting another frying pan she gets oil and salt  so she can make fried eggs.

 

As the sets her pan up, puts her veggies in the oven and starts on her eggs Luke runs in with Minsoo.

 

" Marie explain to him that the new school kpop G.O.A.T.s are BTS's Kim Seokjin, Day6's Kim Wonpil, and of course the one the only muhfuckin Felix Lee from Stray kids." Luke walks in to the room complaining.

 

"NO! Tell him the G.O.A.T.s are fucking BamBam from GOT7," Minsoo starts

Luke makes a noise of disgust.

 

" Shut up Luke. Anyway, after him its Jung Hoseok from BTS and then the one and fucking only BANG CHAN FROM STRAY KIDS"

 

While Luke starts to argue with Minsoo about who the best people in kpop are, Marie goes to finish her meal and set it down on the island of the kitchen.

 

Taking the potatoes out of the oven and placing them on the island and transferring  the now fried and seasoned eggs to a plate, she calls everyone to the kitchen to eat then go do whatever everyone does during the day. She kind of wouldn't know because most days she's at school. And between getting her degrees in Writing and Literature with minors in Philosophy and and history and holding up a full time job , most of the time she's either a school or cooped up in her home office in her and Enny's hallway in the house. But don't worry she has weekends.

 

Looking up and noticing that Minny and Luke are still arguing Marie screams

 

"GUYS FOODS READY."

 

Luke and Minsoo stop grumbling at each other and start rushing towards the kitchen cabinets to get their utensils, then start making way to the island while everyone else piles into the kitchen. As everyone walks into the kitchen Yaya realizes Enny walk into the kitchen dressed fully in his usual Black slacks, black button up and grey tie; fitting well to his slim body.

 

"Hey rich boy, what you doin' home?" Yaya asks

Enny being the professional he is replies,

 

" I had nothing fuckin' else todo today so I mcfreakin left my man."

 

" Oh lord Enny, What did we say about trying to talk like a white hypebeast middle schooler?" Yaya says with dread.

 

" Be quiet I pay for the house you live in so I can do whatever the fuck i want." Enny replies

 

" Whatever Dad" Yaya mumbles.

 

" Lint, Marie made food go eat before she breaks out in a stress rash" Jae states while giggling at his own joke because he thinks he's funny.

 

He's not.

 

Marie walks to the dining room and sits down with a still annoyed Minsoo and Luke.

 

" And why do you pests deem it useful to eat with me when i'm just trying to eat and watch a Ted Talk. " Marie says with a groan.

 

" I really need you to tell Luke who the kpop G.O.A.T.s are please." Minsoo says with a pout.

 

" You understand that I barely even listen to kpop and will only list my biases from the groups I actually do listen to right?" Marie states rolling her eyes.

Luke then says with a mouth full of food

 

" Minsoo hush your opinion is invalid "

 

" And your face is unattractive with all that much coming out of it" Minsoo snaps back.

 

" Ugly ass" He mumbles

 

" Fuck you just said you celery st-"

 

" Shut the fuck up. Deal with your shit somewhere that's not the breakfast table coño" Marie grits through her teeth.

 

The boys shut up and Marie sighs and starts to watch her Ted Talk. This is going to be a long ass day and it's not even 10am.

 

After everyone is done with their food and moves todo their usual things in the house which means, Luke goes to practice his dance routines or talk with his modeling agency.Minsoo goes and does homework or practices his styling skills either with hair, makeup, or nails. Enny does paper work or what ever rich ass "30 year-old almost billionaires who live with 5 other normal people" do on their spare time. Yaya is for sure designing clothes or eating Mitchy out, you know sometimes after breakfast you're still hungry. And Deity is jsut out there most likely practicing a dance, talking to her and luke's agency or testing out her cameras for the trip they are going to take in a few days up to the mountains. And Jae and Woosung who don't even live in the house with them cause they live in dorms with their bands, are somewhere doing something, only God really knows man. A.K.A. being annoying or sleeping in one of the guest rooms in the many hallways upstairs. But that doesnt matter.

 

Marie starts jogging down the stairs with Luke still at her ear with the kpop G.O.A.T.S thing.

 

" Marie im buttfucking telling you Felix is the G.O.A.T. like seriously" Luke stresses.

 

" Listen I told you earlier 1. I barely ever listen to kpop even though most of my friends are idols. And 2. because of that I will really only list my biases so stop asking me." Marie says annoyed as Deity zooms past them.

 

" Where the hell is she going?" Luke asks curiously.

 

" I don't know. She's gonna go and live her life and not bother me unnecessary arguments." Marie says matter of factly

 

"But Marie , who do you consider the G.O.A.T.s ?" Luke asks again.

 

“Do you really- Ugh okay” Marie says before she stats listing her “G.O.A.T.” A.K.A. just her biases or her bestfriends.

 

“ Okay 1. Kim “Shark boii/ Youjii Mochii” Youjin

  1. Kim “ Worldwide shoulder/ worldwide handsome/ worldwide boyfriend material/ Daddy can take me now or later” Seokjin
  2. Kang “ Dumb bitch ur name is Brian, but you still cute tho ( Young K)” Younghyun



4.Im “ The original mullet boy” Jaebum

  1. Park “My face looks harmless… but my raps make all the panties drop/ “ Are you homesick, homesick man” a.k.a. Short leader… followed by “ Hyung is short ~ Sanha” Jinwoo
  2. Oh “ Bitch i'm walking caffeine” Heejun
  3. Kim “ Jae is a knock off me even though I debuted after/ SAMMY POO/ we adore a vocalist, guitar playing, overall king” Woosung
  4. And … All of Monsta X cause ya boy can’t choose shit for shit and will do anything to become BFFLs with I.M. but dont fucking @ me.” Marie says as she finishes listing off her favorites.



Luke looks at her in bewilderment.

 

“ Why the fuck was that list so long my dude? And why can't you choose a bias in MX? ”  Luke says surprised.

 

“ I don’t really know. Didn’t I tell you that I basically was just going to name my biases.”  Marie says.

 

“ Bitch either way we all know that  to get the best results in MX, you're supposed to thirst over Hyungwon.

Because,  1. You can’t

  1. Keep track of your fucking groups
  2. You’re a slut for anyone with a pretty smile and a memed out face.
  3. Cause you’re AN INDECISIVE WHORE WHO CAN’T THINK STRAIGHT, YOU PAN.



And 2. We both know that he’ll want to do dumb shit with us and still be cute. Oooooh and the looks we could serve. Forget it i’m gonna marry him. Or actually you should, yall would be so helling cute.”

Luke says excitedly.

Marie sighs

 

“ No. no you will not marry him. And if i'm marrying anyone from Monsta X  its-”

Deity and an unfamiliar voice start snickering in the distance, then someone is pushed in front of the two.

 

“ Uhh… umm… I-i-if you’re marrying anyone in BTS its me cause” Namjoon swallows. Just as Namjoons going to finish, Yoongi and Deity walk in laughing with amused looks.

Yoongi starts,

 

” Bro he’s been insta stalking you off of is secret fan account for like 9 months. Please just love him because Jin is sick of making him comfort ramyeon everytime you’re not active on social media; or when you don’t notice him.”

Namjoon looks as if he’s going to puke.

 

“ The bathroom is over there” Deity says pointing to the right.

Namjoon runs towards the bathroom. As they start hearing puking noises, Marie looks at the direction Namjoon went in and Luke at yoongi.

 

“NAMJOON?!”

 

“YOONGI?!”  
Marie and Luke say in unison

 

“ What the fuck”

 

Marie gathers her composure and says

 

“ Uh hello guys, nice to see you and meet you I guess?” Points to Namjoon throwing up in the bathroom

 

“ Is he okay? And we were actually speaking about Monsta X, so…..”

 

“ Nah, no worries. He’s fine, we’re fine. You’re prettier in real life though, and Luke you’re cute too.”

Luke screams so loud he scares himself and Namjoon who’s walking out of the bathroom. Marie feels that she could go hack right next Namjoon.

 

“ Anyway Luke, if marrying anyone in MX its-” Marie gets interrupted my the doorbell. And blushes at the direct eye contact she makes with Namjoon as he runs back to the bathroom, then Marie wonders how she has this affect on him

 

“ I’ll get that.” She says as she walks to the door and opens it. “ Anyway it's going to be Hyunwoo.”

 

“ Yes?”

They all hear. Marie looks up to see Hyunwoo and the rest of Monsta X, she turns her head so fast Luke swears she gets whiplash. Distantly she can hear Yoongi laughing in the background. Luke walks to the couch in the living room with a

 

“ This is not happening right now.” As Namjoon walks out of the bathroom and follows Luke, he accidentally steps on an all black Michael Kors [ Backpack ](https://www.amazon.com/MICHAEL-Michael-Kors-Kelsey-Backpack/dp/B07CQTH183). Luke hearing a crack, snaps his head up in horror seeing what Namjoon just did.

With all that happening in the background Marie snaps out of whatever trance she was in and starts attending the guests in her house.

 

“ Oh hello! C- come in yall. I mean guys, I mean men. No I mean… just get into the goddamned house please i'm stressed.” OT7 walks in while Jae and Woosung make their way down stairs. Marie sees them and thanks the heavens,

 

“ Oh thank God! My favorite guitar player  and chicken littles cousin, can you please get everyone situated while I figure out what the hell I am doing with my existence.” Marie says with relief.

Jae responds faux offended,

 

“ Really bruh, his cousin? You’re so lucky I love you brat.”

Woosung rolls his eyes.

 

“ Of course we’ll help you, but you know the price doll.” Marie blushes

 

“ Of course you royal pain. Step back everyone this is gonna be wild. She then steps back at least 15 feet, just to run full speed at Woosung. Woosung crouches down as Marie impacts his body and lifts her up, spinning her around all while capturing a slobbery kiss.

 

“ KIM MOTHERFUCKING WOOSUNG! IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW THESE PEOPLE WILL THINK WE’RE DATING AND NAMJOON WILL CRY.”

 

“ Namjoon? As in RM from BTS?” Woosung asks curiously.

 

“ No. Namjoon from Monsta fucking X you dipshit. yes , Namjoon from BTS you fuckass hoe.” Marie replies with annoyance.

 

“ Wait, why will he cry? Does he luuuuv you or something, because you know your boyfriends BamBam and Yugyeom will have to fight.”

 

“ Que boyfriend ne boyfriend Sammy. Their like my little brothers, dongsaengs one could say.” Marie says

To which Woosung replies,

 

“ Boyfriends or novios because your a pretty latina girl”

Marie rolls her eyes.

 

“ I know I am you walking bowl of rice. And if you call them my boyfriends one more shitting time, I will personally break each and everyone of your guitars.”

 

“ Okay i’m stopping, you’re as single as a monk who has been celibate for 50 years. God, you’re so mean to me.” Woosung says looking straight at Namjoon and winking.

 

“ Anyway, go help the chicken get everyone comfortable and tell Luke to call mark and his JYPains to get here and help me. It’s barley 11am and I have 1 and a half groups, the half group I just met in my home. Please go before I have a panic attack and cry.” Marie says genuinely looking like she's about to cry. As the boys get to work explaining to everyone to move to the family room to get comfy, make themselves at home, and figure out why everyone is here. Marie makes her way to clean.

 

Walking into the living room grab her writing bag, which to her surprise isn’t there. But what is there is Yoongi, Deity. And a guilty looking Namjoon who seems to be holding her bag.

 

“ Hey guys i’m so sorry about that. The boys must be having a get together or hang out here, they never really tell me when their gonna hang out at mine.” She says smiling brightly and proudly. As she thinks of her friends, or as she calls them her “music boiis”. It’s a large group of people but with the experiences and love (and memes)  she gets with her groups, she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

“ It’s okay, but… you might not be happy with us right now.” Yoongi says.

 

“ I know. I have a feeling. 1. With that guilty looking Namjoon holding my bag. 2. How the hell did ya’ll figure out where I lived. And 3.” she says looking at  
Namjoon.

 

“ Me? Really? I’m flattered honestly that you wou-... Wait why do you look so guilty?” Marie says with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“ We-well…. Umm, I kinda maybe just stepped on your writing bag.”

Namjoon starts.

Deity continues, “

 

And maybe just snapped like half of your good stationary”

 

“ And well when we opened it, we saw that dipshit clumsy over here managed to rip the cover of one of your books, rip apart your mini notepad, and kinda maybe shattered your tablet, laptop thingy.” Yoongi says with an apologetic smile. Marie looks at them in surprise, a flash of anger then sadness.

 

“ Namjoon giv-. No. let me see the backpack please darling” she says giving a sad smile. Namjoon gives her the bag blubbering apology after apology. Which does nothing but fall onto deaf ears.

 

“Thank you” Marie says.

Walking to the couch on the opposite side of the room she starts taking things out, quietly looking over her things. Knowing how Marie is Deity says,

 

“ Namjoon stop talking. You’re gonna make her angrier. She may look calm and collected but, she is a walking time bomb. Ohhh Sammy and BamBam are gonna hear it.”

 

“Oh my god” Namjoon says panicked.

With a chuckle yoongi says

 

“ You fucked up. How are you going to get her to love you now? Huh ?”

 

“ Shut up Hyung. We all know you’re our biggest supporter.”

 

“Shipper” Deity corrects.

 

“Shipper? Shipper of this relationship. We’re meant to be.” Namjoon says glancing up to a tearful Marie.

 

“Or not”

Deity and Yoongi both look at her tear streaked face, as both of them yell

 

“oh my gosh, Marie!”  Deity gets to her first.

 

“Oi doll, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying Mama? Should I get one of the boys? Luke? Jae? Woosung? Do you want me to call Bammy and Yugyeom? Do you-”

 

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Now. Please.”

Marie says through gritted teeth. Deity squeaks. “Okay Mar just tell me what’s wrong.”

Marie starts almost yelling.

 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? What’s-” she sighs.

 

“ 1. My poetry notes are ripped, but not in half so we good.

  1. 3 covers are gone off of school,work,and miscellaneous notebooks.
  2. A quarter of my good stationary is broken, including my lucky pen. And 4. You’re right my tablet is shattered, but only the protection screen.” she says as she lifts the screen protector to see a large crack going rom the corner and on. “Or not.”



She looks up at the two boys on the separate couch and even yoongi looks nervous. She smiles.

 

“ Don’t worry guys. Namjoon it’s not your fault hun, everyone makes mistakes right? Yea… it’s fine. Deit can you please get Yaya? Check if she has a dude that can fix the tablet. Also, check how the other boys are doing with the others and.”

The doorbell rings.

 

“Don’t worry that’s just the GOT boys, ya’ll know them right? Cool imaa go tend to them and get them situated. ” she says looking at yoongi and Namjoon.

 

“Yes we do. You know what? I’ll go with you, yea?” Yoongi says sounding a little too hopeful.

 

“Yes! Yea lets go Yoongs” Deity says flashing her 5 star smile. Marie and Namjoon call out for their friends but they rush out too fast for them.

 

“Marie look, i’m so sorry. I can pay for-”

 

“No!” Marie shouts. “I mean no. That’s fine, it’s fine really. Just,

Just answer me this.”

 

“Y-yea?”

 

“How did you get into my house to confess your undying love for me?”

Namjoon sighs.

 

“Well Yoongi hyung and Deity know each other and she lets us in. she said that you guys were talking something about marrying BTS, she also told us you knew we were coming so Yoongi said to do it, then and there. I really apologize, i’m such and idiot and should have asked before I came in.”

Marie cuts him off

 

“ Namjoon-ah don’t talk bad about yourself  like that. Deity is known for tricking people, just last week she turned all of Enny’s white work shirts pink. He had to buy a whole ass other collection of shirts. Her and Yoongi must think this is hilarious, don’t worry we’ll get them babe.”

Namjoon ignores the way is heart jumps when Marie calls him babe with such determination.

 

“Also, actually nevermind you’ve been through enough today. Let’s start over yea?”

 

“Yea i’d like that.” Namjoon says with a small dimpled smile.

 

“Okay great, i’ll start…Hello my name is Marie Sol Nunez-Castillo. I’m 25, 26 in October and i’m a writer/student who sometimes models.”

Woosung starts yelling in the background.

 

“ NAMJOON-AH YOU SHOULD SEE HER PICTURES THEIR THE MOST HARD-ON INDUCING THINGS”

 

“ HE’S RIGHT HYUNG. SOMETIMES YOUNGJAE TAKES THEM AND SHE’S AMAZING” BamBam says adding on the the shouting, followed by Yugyeom

 

“ YEA HYUNG SHE THE MOST BEAUT-”

Marie yells back

“GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP. AY DIOS TE VOY A DAR UN PECOSA TAN GRANDE, QUE TU MAMA LO VA SENTIR. MUCHACHITOS DE LA PORRA. TANTO QUE JODAN.”

_(Oh my gosh! I'm going to beat you so hard, your moms going to feel it. Fucking kids, you guys fuck around to much)_

Marie turns back to Namjoon.

“Anyway, as I was saying. I’m a writer/student who models occasionally. I am Dominican born, moved to L.A. when I was 5 and Im fluent in korean and 5 other languages. I got my first tattoo at 17 and have been getting them ever since.” she says showing Namjoon her colorful arms. “I like food, reading, nature and sex and sexuality are kinda big parts of my life.” she finishes off with her signature eyebrow raised smirk. “Okay your turn.”

 

“Well hello to you too.” Namjoon says with a shy smile.

“I am Kim Namjoon i’m 24 years old my birthday is in September. I was born and raised in South Korea, i am in the boy group BTS. i taught myself english. I like Ryan the Lion from kakao friends, searching for creatures especially crabs on the beach. A-and the last thing you said.”

 

“Sex?”

 

“Yea that.”

 

“Well then, it’s grand to finally meet you Namjoon, i’ve heard so much maybe too much about you but we won't get into that. Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Water maybe ramyun? I made some hash but i don't know if the banshees ate it all. But I know I bought like 4 cases of ramyun the other day.”

Marie says with a smile all. All traces of foreshadowed dominance gone, only thing left is a smile with a motherly feel and hopeful things to come. Namjoon doesn’t tell her how soothing that smile has been to him over these past few months.

 

“Yes can I get some water please?” Namjoon answers shyly.

 

“Of course! Please come with me.” Marie says gesturing for him to get up and walk to the kitchen with her.

Walking out of the kitchen they walk out from the front living room into the kitchen where some of the other people in the house were congregated.

 

“SUP MUFUCKAZZZ” she shouts as she walks to the fridge “ Sungie please tell me who the fuck is in my house before I kill Deity.

 

“Just the GOT things, Monsta Boiis, Yoongi and your future husband.” Woosung replies.

 

“Okay great- Wait what do you mean future husband? What when and where. Woosung I swear if you don't-” Marie starts scolding.

 

“Mom chill, we’re just kiddings with you.” Jae says trying to calm her down.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Marie says with a glare. “anyway , hey guys how are you guys doing?” she asks turning towards MX. she saw most of the GOT boys the day before.

Hyunwoo starts speaking in korean,

 

“Good we’re having fun. Guys?”

Hoseok picks up where Hyunwoo left off.

 

“I’ve been well. Changkyunnie has missed you.” He looks at Changkyun.

 

“Haven't you kyunnie?”

 

“Hyung please stop.” Changkyun begs.

 

“No.” Hoseok replies.

Hyungwon rolling his eyes says

 

“I’ve been good, though I haven't been-”

 

“Yes Hyungwon you can go nap in one of the guest rooms upstairs.”

Marie says with amusement in her eyes.

 

“YEEES! BY BITCHES IM SLEEP!” Everyone stares at Hyungwon as he goes upstairs until he disappears.

 

“So guys...mainly Marie are you listening?” Luke starts

Yea”

 

“YUGYEOM SAID THAT HE CAUGHT BAMMIE, JACKSON, AND DRUMROLL PLEASE……. JINYOUNG LOOKING AT PICTURES MARIE IN WEIRDLY-” Luke strats snitching.

Jackson cuts him off saying

 

“ Oh Lukey shut up you do that almost everyday. Don't lie to yourself boy.”

Luke makes fists at Jackson. As Marie hands Namjoon son water and crackers.

 

“Here you’re gonna need something in your stomach after all that throwing up. Or you’ll be sick again.” Marie says to Namjoon with a smile.

 

Thanking Marie she replies with a

“You’re always welcome”

Woosung from the distance again starts screaming

 

“ YALL SEE. DO YOU SEE THIS I MEAN I SHIPPYDO.”

Jae glares at Woosung.

 

“Sammy shut the fuck up, she’s just giving the man water chill your tiddies.”

 

“Okay” Woosung replies.

 

Jackson starts, “Luke when is Marie’s next shoot, cause I wanna invite Namjoon and Yoongi.”

 

“We leave for Taebaeksan on thursday at 7am to get there around 12 if we don't take breaks, but most likely 2pm because of breaks.” Youngjae says

 

“We’ll most likely all sleep over here just so we can leave together in the RV” Mark adds.

 

“Wait.” Marie says as everyone muses a “what now Marie?”

 

“Calm your actual tiddies cause i was gonna ask” turning to Yoongi and Namjoon.

 

“Do you guys want to come? Because I know it’s very short notice and Youngjae failed to inform you we might be there for a 3 to 5 days. It's a long shoot for a group project two of our roommates need. It might prolong itself depending on the weather. I know y'all are busy and shit so i’m just trying to warn you.” Marie explains trying to stress that they don't have to go if they don't want to.

Yoongi responds for both of them.

 

“Marie, it's fine, we would love to go with guys and help if you let us. And don't worry I know for a fact that we’re free. Just one question.”

Marie nods.

 

“Can we bring other people?” yoongi asks with a hopeful gummy smile.

Marie smiles back

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“We have enough space for almost 200 people.” Youngjae says.

 

“But don't go crazy, we need space.” Luke adds.

 

Marie giggles. “Oh hush. I'm pretty sure Yoongi nor Namiboy over here would never do me like that. Show up with mad people then stress me into oblivion.” She says looking directly at Deity and Jackson.

 

“Also, there is going to be at least 15 on our side, so company and help are always welcome. Now, does anyone want something to eat?”

Everyone says an agreement that they want food.

 

“Mommy please food” Woosung says using his rare aegyo.

 

“Ew dude don't ever speak to me like that again.” Marie says with fake disgust.

 

Woosung smiles “Okay than. Mommy please give Sungie nommy nommy. Mr. Tummy is- Ow!”

Jae hits him upside the head.

 

“B stop you’re scaring me.”

 

“But-”

 

“But nothing my man” Deity says.

Woosung pouts.

Luke screeches

 

“Oiii! That's so fuckin cute! I love him”

Marie and Jae roll their eyes.

Marie thinks out loud.

 

“Okay, I got 21 if i include myself and 24 if I include my other ass pains sooooo… Kimchi fried rice, eggs, meat, and veggies?”

Ennys walks into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, yes you should do that.”

 

“Okay.” Marie says. “Give me at least 35 mins and I should have food on the table. HONEY GIVE ME A MEAT.”

 

Jooheon shouts back “CHICKEN”

“Litty.”  
Marie goes off to start making the meal meanwhile everyone once again scatters around the house.

 

Enny walks up to Namjoon and Yoongi, “Hello i'm Cheng En Lin, but you can call me Enny, Appa, Father or Abuelo. I'm 30 years old Taiwanese and part-time incharge of the rest of these kids.”

 

“Who takes full charge?” Yoongi asks.

 

“Marie, but anyway would you like a tour of the house?”

 

“Yea sure, if it's not a bother.” Namjoon says.

 

“No,no, the pleasure is all mine” Enny says as he checks the time. “Actually I have no time, so wait… TWEEDLEDEE, TWEEDLEDUM, AND THING ONE AND THING TWO COME OVER HERE NOW AND BRING SAMMY’S GROUPIE.” BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson,Woosung, and Jae all walk towards Enny with curious smirks on their faces; except Jae who is pouting.

 

Bambam starts “Yes Appa?” Enny rolls his eyes.

 

“I was going to give these two a house tour, but I realized I have to leave to the office. So, can you guys be dears and give them a tour?”

 

“Yes!” Jae says excitedly. “But why the four of us?”

 

“Because, I know you’ll get distracted. And Sammy will make sure you three don't fuck our shit up. Mainly on me and Marie’s side of the house, now go i'm going to be late.” Enny says.

 

“Wait, we didn't get to introduce ourselves.” Namjoon says.

Enny chuckles. “Don't worry I already know who you are. And Namjoon?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Be careful in Marie’s area, she's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. But, I also think you guys would be good together. So you have abuelitos blessing.” Enny says before he starts walking away.

 

“OKAY BYE KIDS LOVE YA”

Jae smiles and turns to Namjoon and Yoongi.

 

“Are you guys ready for the tour?”

 

“Yea sure” reply Yoongi and Namjoon.

 

“Well come on then.” Woosung motions to follow him.

They walk into the living room, where Woosung starts speaking.

 

“This is the front living room. Where meetings,greetings and lectures happen.”

 

“Basically the place of reunion when someone has to hear Marie,Enny, or Yaya’s wrath. Which none of them you want to get caught in.” Jae adds.

 

As they walk deeper into the house BamBam starts, “To the left corridor you have the first downstairs bathroom and the towel and coat closets. It's placed weird we know. Across the hall is the laundry room that connects to the toy shop where they keep the cars.”

 

“I’ll ask later if we can go in there” Yugyeom says with a wink.

 

“Next, we have the family/t.v. room. This where Minsoo has his famous movie nights and makeout sessions with his man, Cher. also, game night which gets really rowdy. And Deity’s designated cry spot.” Woosung explains.

 

Jae picking up where he left off they walk through the corridor connecting to the kitchen. “Into this wall here you have the dining room that connects to the kitchen. Where holidays and special dinners are held. Also when Marie starts yelling about how “We need to stay connected to each other; and in touch as a family y’all.” We value this time. Even though most of the people who are here usually don't live here.”

 

“And through this hole is the kitchen which you have already seen. And you can usually see Marie slaving herself in THIS FUCKING KITCHEN FOR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T EVEN HER DAMN KIDS DAMMIT” Yugyeom says loud enough for formerly said person to hear.

 

“Oi shut the hell up you brat. I keep you well fed so you don't pass out performing or something dumb like that.” Marie says for Yugyeom to hear.

 

“It's not dumb! You out of all people should-”

“Quiet, you out of all people should know i'm kidding Yukkie.”

Yugyeom smiles wide. “I know.”

“Anyway.” Bammy says “hehe this is always where we come after schedules cause that one,” he says pointing at Marie. “ always has food cooked.”

Marie complains. “Yea, yea, yea. Now get out of my kitchen before I eat your feelings.”

“What?”

“Lets just go, shes concentrated.” Jae says.

As they walk to the double staircase Jackson explains. “Now this is where the fun begins. There are a few hallways on the upstairs section of the house, as you can see the upstairs wraps around the staircase. The house has many rooms, but there are three main sections to the house. First from left to right, M and E’s Playboy mansion a.k.a The Batcave™. Lukenya’s Fun House for the Insane. A.k.a Jokers Layer. And Min and Tea’s place a.k.a Riddler and Penguin alliance. Now if you would follow me I will show you minsoo and Deity’s area.”

Woosung looks at Jackson “ Why did you say it so proper?”

“Cause I felt like it” Jackson sasses.

“Anywhore” Woosung says rolling his eyes. They walk into the first hallway on the right. Opening the first door on the right, into a medium sized room with a small desk, lamps, a couch, and a connected couch. “This is Minsoo’s study. Where he does school shit as you can tell by the huge ass mess.”

They walk out and into the room across the hall. Yugyeom opens the door to a medium sized dance studio, with a full wall mirror and a connected door. “ this is Deity’s dance studio, Luke also has one. This is where they go when it's either too late to go to the one outside or the one outside is occupied. Sets for a quick and easy practice.”Yugyeom opens the connected door into a large modern style[ bathroom ](https://image1.masterfile.com/getImage/647-06378281em-contemporary-orange-bathroom-with-black-and-white-tile.jpg), with a black, orange, and white color scheme and black marble countertops.

“Wow this is really nice, how do they afford this huge house and things anyway? If you don't mind me asking.” Namjoon asks shyly.

Woosung quickly answers “ Enny is the CEO and future owner of LIN inc. Which means what Luke and Mar call MOOONNNNEEEEYYYYYY and just pays for the house and all it's bullshit. The rest of the roommates spilt the bills like gas and water.”

“And again if you don't mind, how much is the house?” Yoongi asks.

“6.2 american dollars and 6.9 billion won.” Bambam answers.

“Ohh okay.” Namjoon and Yoongi respond in unison.

Bambam laughs. “Don't worry, we had the same reaction when we were first told.”

The group follows Jae into the bathroom across the hall. “This is Minny’s bathroom.” he says as they walk into a [ bathroom ](http://ownersmanuals.info/wp-content/uploads/2018/09/tile-small-white-bathroom-tiles-blue-green-gold-vintage-and-black.jpg)with a vintage theme with a white and forest green color scheme. “ i'm sorry for the mess it's always like this.” Jae says as he opens the connected bathroom into Minsoo’s bedroom.”

Woosung exclaims. “And this is the funniest place in the house, Minnie’s room.” they walk into a large room opposite to the bathroom, the walls are pastel green with a white carpet and pastel green and white[ bedding. ](http://rsynews.com/g/b/mi/mint-and-grey-bedroom-ideas-coral-green-wallpaper-inspired-arsummitcom-room-tumblr-colors-that-go-with-walls-decorating-inspiration-color-dress-1150x863.jpg) With a loveseat/chest at the foot of the bed and three big frames on the wall adjacent and wo between the window and headboard of the bed.

“And for once it's actually clean. FUCKING FINALLY.” Woosung screams. “If you follow I will show you the last part of this hallway; Deity’s room.”

Walking out of Minoo’s room, across the wall into a large room painted with white walls and a color[ scheme ](http://rescu.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/cas-1-feature-image.jpg)similar to the bathroom. A black desk with white legs and greyish white and an orange lamp. Next to that is a calendar next to a picture board filled mainly pictures of her and her roommates.

 

“When were these taken?” Yugyeom asks pointing at a picture of Deity, Marie, Enny, Yaya, Luke, Sammy, and Jae at the Han River. Smiling big with arms around each other, looking way younger than they are now.

 

“Oh that’s when MArie first came to Korea, and they all started living together. We lived with them too. But, that was before training and debut. It was hilarious cause” Jae says pointing to Yaya “Was like three inches from falling into the water, then MArie pulled her back and they both fell into mud. And Mar started crying cause she had just straightened her hair and she got it dirty. Woosung being the only person who knows how to calm her down, went and sat her in his lap then, sang her a song he wrote her for when she felt lonely. Because he would leave korea for long period of time and sometimes Mar’s family couldn’t afford long distance calls.”

 

“Yea she was so distraught” Woosung sighs with a smile

 

Namjoon points to a polaroid of Enny and Marie in front of the house. “ What about this one?”

 

“That was when Enny first bought the house and and they were signing the closing deal.” Woosung reponds.

 

“Hyung, and these?” Bambam says pointing to one picture of Marie in high waist vintage [ shorts ](https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/12/03/5c0574242e1478412b520670/m_5c05743fbf772913345b4124.jpg) , a scarf around her chest, barefoot with big nerd [ glasses ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0698/1511/products/24_57_4174abf1-8536-4495-bcf9-453945c94060_grande.jpg?v=1527718598) . Smiling big surrounded by succulents. The second, is her facing a graffitied wall shirtless, in faded black mom [ jeans ](https://euimages.urbanoutfitters.com/is/image/UrbanOutfittersEU/5414434100023_001_b?%24xlarge%24&hei=900&qlt=80&fit=constrain), and combat boots with her arms around herself smirking. In both her hair is an cute untamed curly mess.

 

Jackson looks at them. “Oh those are recent, I was there when they were taken. We had gone a road trip to Busan and kept stopping to take pictures and sight see. Mar had taken off her shirt and bra, and went to sleep with just a blanket and her jeans, when Mark hyung spotted a brick wall covered in art. He screamed in Maries ear to wake her up, then dragged her sleepy self out of the car and everyone started taking pictures.

 

After we got back in the car, she climbed into Mark’s lap, straddles him and goes “If your scrawny whore ass wakes me up like that again…I will kill you then eat you.”

 

“She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his body and fall asleep. When I tell you Mark was so scared he stayed a statue the rest of the ride? I'm not exaggerating.”

 

“She really said that?” Yoongi asks surprised

 

Jackson replies “Yea. she’s scaring when shes tired.”

 

“Why was she shirtless?” Yugyeom asks

 

“Because she normally sleeps with no shirt on remember? You should since you’re always hellbent on sleeping with her on trips, or anytime matter a fact.” Jackson says matter a factly.

 

“Oh yea, I forgot. Anyways let's go to the happy happy fun side follow me guys.” Yugyeom says.

 

Following him everyone walks out to see the upstairs family room.

“This is the upstairs family/cuddle room. Where Mother Marie cuddles and comforts the masses. All of us have been in fetal position on her lap at least 3 times before. Funnily enough it's always the leaders and eldest hyungs you will usually find with her, since you know they carry a lot of the stress. I don't know Namjoon, maybe you’ll find yourself here one day, or if you're lucky in her playroom.”

 

“Yukkie shut the fuck up now.” Woosung almost yells, flashing a big smile towards their guests. “By the way,  Luke and Enya are childhood and have been since they were like 6. Like me and Marie but we’ve been together since we were 4. Our parents are old friends.” he says with a big smile while everyone nobs in acknowledgement.

 

“Anyways to the left, “ they enter the second corridor in the middle passing a door with a big “L” on it. “That is Luke’s dance studio, you guys have already seen it so let's go see his cute ass bathroom.” Woosung says excited.

 

They walk into a pastel blue and dark grey bathroom with a semi nautical theme and rainforest [ shower ](https://www.originalstyle.com/imagecache/3a4d30ab-2e09-4628-9734-37e66cf5d51f.jpg).

Yoongi looking confused asks. “I just noticed all the bathrooms and rooms are different. Why? “

 

“Because,” Luke says walking into his bathroom. “Enny let's us all design our rooms and extras the way we wanted. I have one of the best showers in the whole entire house.”

 

“No you don't Mom and Dad do.” Bambam says.

 

“Okay, let's go guys cause i'm pretty sure luke has some business to do.” Jae says opening the connected door into Lukes large pastel purple,grey and tan room. With a large [ bed ](https://s7d2.scene7.com/is/image/BedBathandBeyond/15344465029021g?hei=2000&wid=2000&qlt=50,1)on the far left corner almost under the window. Adjacent to the bed us a wall with a painted mural of a male dancer in combat boots on what is a dark grey carpet. Also a desk next to the bathroom.

“This painting is amazing who did it?” Namjoon asks, looking amazed.

Jae looks at it and says, “Luke and Enya. their quite the artists. I mean everyone who lives in this house is artistic and talented in all though.”

With that they walk out of Luke’s room across the hall to Enya’s. Opening the door to find her at her easel in a bra and shorts designing a dress, and Mitchy laying on the floor reading a book.

Looking up Yaya says "Annyeonghaseyo sluts, what brings you to the dark side.”

“Hey Yaya, we’re showing Namjoon and Yoongi an tour of the house; you mind if we invade?” Jae says.

“So that's her latest music boy ey? Huh, I thought she’d be more of a Seokjin bitch. Or maybe even Jimin but not Joonie and Yoonie.” says Yaya looking up. “Sup i'm Enya this is my room. As you can see it’s plaid, yes I am an old man. My [ bed ](https://b3h2.scene7.com/is/image/BedBathandBeyond/993820231036g?%24690%24&wid=690&hei=690#xd_co_f=YTQ2MjBkNzMtNjQ0My00MmNiLThjMmItZmU3ZWZmMzBmMzQ2~)is placed right next to my bathroom because, my bladder thinks it's pregnant. I have four personally made designs right over there on the left wall. And i'm sat at my drawing desk near the front door when i'm too lazy to go to the studio which is two doors down. As you can see i'm gay as hell and”

“No one wants to date you anyway” Jackson interrupts.

“Shut up that's why we kicked you out of the group chat.” Enya says while JAckson sticks out his tongue

“Anyway the thing that is most likely on the floor is my girlfriend Mitchy.” Enya says.

Mitchy looks up, “Hello i'm Mitchy. How are you?”

Everyone give a “hello” and “good” back, surprised by her politeness compared to Enya, she was reading a book on what looked to be history.

 

“What are you reading there?” Namjoon asks curiously.

“A book on the first civilizations. Marie let me borrow it after saying it was one of the best beginners books to read, if I wanted to know about Mesopotamia.”  Mitchy says looking up.

 

“Oh interesting.” Namjoon says

“Yea, when i'm done you can ask Mer for it i'm sure she’ll let you read it.”

Mitchy says with a gentle smile. Namjoon could get used to Marie’s odd group of friends.

“You would? Thank you.”

“You're welcome Namjoon.”

“Well guys that's enough on this room let's go see her bathroom and art studio then to the  grown up hallway we go.” Jackson says leading the way with his arm towards the ceiling.” everyone leaves into the connected door and into a minimalistic modern grey and white [ bathroom ](https://filtech.com.sg/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Minimalist-Bathroom.jpg). It's not that much so they quickly move to room with an identical size and set up as the last, but with easels and paint splattered everywhere.

With everyone eager to see Marie and Enny’s side of the house they rush though and follow Bambam into the last and final hallway of the roommates.

“Guys this,” Bambam starts “ is Mom and Dad hallway.” he opens the first door on the right into a large [ office ](http://www.suncityvillas.com/server13-cdn/2016/04/06/small-luxury-home-office-luxury-home-office-design-ideas-3aa13e03204226cc.jpg), with a mahogany desk and some chairs surrounding it. It was large and simple, kinda looked like Mr.Sheffield's office from “The Nanny” but upstairs.

Namjoon runs to the bookshelf but, only looks at things and doesnt touch. He doesn't want repetition of what happened with Marie so he backs off. Only seeing lookis about business and economics so he got disinterested quickly. Seeing that everyone is leaving the office into the connected oom he follows,  walking into a large master [ bathroom ](http://irasuite.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/master-bathroom-designs.jpeg) . It's a classic black and white marble, a big tub, and a shower that sprays from all sides. The door leading into the bedroom so they can see part of the made [ bed ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fa/9f/e0/fa9fe0bcad40550b20e5989a8c533d7d--dark-brown-bed-frame-brown-and-white-bedroom.jpg)with a fur blanket over the comforter.

“It's still weird coming in here sometimes since we don't really see Enny” Woosung sighs.

“Normally he’s working so hes only seen like fifty percent of the time.” Jae adds sounding bummed.

“We all look up to as a parental figure since we can’t have ours around, you know? He's the group dad. He’ll give you advice and tell you weird corny jokes, or he’ll give you money and a pat on the back saying you’ve done well. You know things you don't really think you need but are nice to have.”Woosung continues.

Everyone is in amazement as they walk into what is clearly one of the biggest bedrooms so far. With black wall behind the bed, and the rest all white. A simple black [ desk ](http://www.signinworks.com/wp-content/uploads/small-black-desk-home-office-simple-modern-black-computer-desk-for-small-home.jpg) with a laptop, calendar and picture board similar the the one in Deity’s room, a pure white lamp, and a bookshelf on top on the left wall of the room next the bathroom door. On the wall adjacent a plain wall with a full length mirror, next to that is a full walk in [ closet ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/39/a7/d639a7e19f6bf3cfe7c0bdc151c1c586.jpg)filled with suits and name brand clothing.

“They all have walk in closets by the way, we just didn't show them.”

Jackson expresses with a small smirk. “But these are also the biggest rooms in the house. They have them because they got the house first before everyone moved in.” he quickly adds.  

When everyone is finished looking around Yugyeom claps.

“Okay everyone.” he starts “We’re gonna go to Marie's room are you ready? Normally she doesn't like people in her room so… don't fuck anything up.”

They all cross the hall and Yugyeom opens a door with a Do Not Disturb sign on the handle. He opens it to a large room, about the size or bigger of the room before. A large cozy [ bed ](https://newsd.in/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/3631c0aeafaa9f2c943807a3de4069ab-neutral-bedrooms-master-bedrooms.jpg) in the left corner of the room, on the same wall the door to a large walk in [ closet ](https://donpedrobrooklyn.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/luxury-walk-in-closet-design-ideas-delbescafe.jpg)filled with clothing from all decades. Vintage, retro, even some antique pieces; some dresses on mannequins and shoes stacked up neatly on racks.

Oohs and Aahs can be heard all thought the room as they look through and

explore the large closet.

 

"So how many decades exactly are in this closet??" Yoongi sarcasms.

 

"No one really knows, but legend has it that Marie Sol is a vampire and has acquired all these clothes through her blood sucked victims." Woosung says rubbing his hands together.

 

Jae rolls his eyes, " Bruh,  or she's just obsessed with thrifting and swears she was born in the wrong generation."

 

"Yeah because I wish to be born in Mesopotamia the world's first known human civilization. Or maybe the dark ages so all my children could die of the plague." everyone turns to see Marie leaning against the doorway of her closet, with a smug smile.

 

"So are y'all panty raiding or... just standing there?."

 

Someone snorts in the background.

 

Sighing Woosung asks " We're in the middle of a house tour why are u here?"

"One asshole." Marie starts. "I'm in my house, in my room. I can be wherever the fuck I wanna be. If I wanna be on the roof then so fuckin' be it. And two I came to tell y'all to come down stairs the food is ready freddy. We called Hyungwon to tell yall but im pretty sure that sloth hoe is dead knocked out."

 

"Well we are basically at the end of the tour. The only things left were Maries bathroom and work space next to one of the guestrooms." Bambam sing songs.

 

"And were not even sure if Mom is going to let us in the garage." Yugyeom adds.

 

"And we have been up here for like an hour or so" Jackson says with puppy dog eyes. Right as Jae starts on his unspoken ask to go eat Marie i

interrupts.

 

"Guys just go eat, I'll finish the tour for them and show them all the extra trinkets and shit. Just go eat before the food gets colder than it already is."

Looking at her two guests.

 

"Okay guys come on so there can be enough for yall to eat at least seconds" Marie says walking towards the connected bathroom door.

 

Opening it To a Large [ bathroom ](http://australianwild.org/upload/2018/03/20/30-bathroom-sets-design-ideas-with-imagespink-accessories-amazon-baby-pink-bathroom-design-pink-l-c9a020737d7cddbe.jpg) With a Rainforest [ shower ](https://cdn.decorpad.com/photos/2014/06/12/a682adb309dc.jpg)with jets on all sides. Colors and decorations different to the theme in the bedroom, with a classy black, white, and pink pattern reminiscent of vintage pinup photoshoots.

 

"Okay guys" Namjoon and Yoongi surprised by her sudden change from english to fluent korean.

 

" This is my bathroom I shit here among other things like , getting ready, bathing, and having 2 hour baths or shower concerts. This is the only place in the whole house besides my office where people don't bother me so it is very very sacred to me. Maybe my favorite room, but you'll never know that."

 

She explains quickly walking through the bathroom and getting to the door leading to her office.

 

"Any questions, concerns, problems, headaches, bellyaches?" She says looking at the two men infront of her expectantly.

 

Yoongi raises a finger. " Ah yes. what exactly do you do? For like work."

 

Marie smiles. " I'm a writer and a part time model. I'm head of social media and journalism for Shameless magazine, but I do help with other things such as art and design. Also ima student at Sejong University now getting  my masters in Writing and Literature."

 

Yoongi nods in agreement and Namjoon looks at her with wide eyes.

 

Shameless Magazine? He thinks to himself. _As in the Shameless magazine. One of the biggest sex positive and inclusive magazines in the world. It was named Best Adult Magazine last year. And there social media pages are the funniest things. She runs that?_

 

"Namjoon!" Marie yells, startling the other and Yoongi laughs in the back.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stare at me like I have 7 heads forever?" Marie says, amused

 

Namjoon shuffles into the space and looks around amazed. There's a bookshelf taking up the whole front wall of the room, a desk and PC in the corner and and three extra large [ bean bags ](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/pqUAAOSwhVxaFqbK/s-l1600.jpg) in front of the reading nook by the window, similar the one she has in her bedroom.   Pictures and painting scatter the rest of the walls and some on the ledge of the window.  Looking at a frame with a black and white picture of Marie, Yoongi looks amazed.

  
"Is that actually you?" He says.

Namjoon and Marie appear on either side of him.

 

"Yes. Yes that is me. I was 19 in that picture." Marie smiles.

 

"It's beautiful. But you also look so pained." Namjoon Says while furrowing his eyebrows.

He wonders why she looks so sad and hurt in the photograph.

 

"I had just gotten out of a mental hospital for a suicide attempt and other stuff.  I was fresh outta highschool, but like any kid that age I was really lost. After I got out about a month later I did this photoshoot with Luke and Yaya. The theme was however the fuck I felt at that moment. So that was the pose I did and it ended up being the most vulnerable picture there."

 

Marie looks up at Namjoon and Yoongi. "Yall know I cried? I was sobbing during that picture.”

 

The boys look at her in bewilderment. “Why?” they ask in unison.

 

“Because my depression, anxiety, and all the other messes were fucking me up man dude.” Marie laughs sadly.

“Sometimes your mind betrays you, ya know? And sometimes you act upon those things, but like it's okay. Cause, like, i've discovered recovery and such. It's cool tho.” She looks up then smiles.

 

Namjoon gives a sigh of relief.

 

“Anyway… y'all hungry or do you just want my food to get cold? Cause you can do that, but last time I checked kimchi fried rice and sides don't taste good hard.” She says smirking going back to her usual cocky self.

 

Both boys smile and nod as she walks them out of her office to the double staircase and down to the kitchen. As they walk in the kitchen is cleaned and there are three plates on the stove top with aa note.

 

_Hey, we gave Marie most of the meat and barely any veggies. Also we’re on the poolside if you need us_

_~ you're cute boiis._

 

Marie full on laughs now. “Their stupid, anyway you guys wanna eat?”

Everyone agrees and eats at the table. Telling stories and jokes. Yoongi and Namjoon telling her about the rest of BTS and stupid jokes, at one point they actually call Jin to confirm he makes the tomato faced Namjoon comfort ramen everytime he cries over her.

 

The boys were surprised at how cool and calm Marie was being throughout the day and conversation especially, when Namjoon tried to apologize again for his destruction and she passed him off with a wave, a smile, and a kiss on the cheek after announcing

“You guys go outside with the others I have some work todo. I'll be in my office if you need me.”

 

And with Namjoon blushing violently and Yoongi lowkey shocked, they watch her walk away and Namjoon tries to convince himself he imagined her swaying her hips.

 

“Namjoon-ah?”

“Yes Hyung?”

“You're fucking screwed.”

“I know Hyung.”


	3. No, you don't judge me Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 hours.  
> 2 different buses.  
> 30 crackheads.  
> Namjoon learns and realizes things about the supposed love of his life.   
> No one gets what's going on in the other bus.   
> Why does everyone seem to be questioning Marie about her life?  
> It's gonna be a long few days in Taebaeksan.
> 
> "I don't really feel like I have to explain myself. Not to you, not to them… not to anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight teeny tiny angst.   
> I hope y'all can forgive me.   
> And I hope y'all don't mind the way I format the paragraphs.   
> School ends soon for me so hopefully I can update faster and more frequently.  
> Thank you for reading and waiting.

“Okay. I got my cameras, props, outfits, accessories, light equipment, and extras of everything I just said. Cool. IS EVERYONE IN THE [ BUSES ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/86/67/9e/86679e74f492fcc544f5014e100c6882.jpg)?”  Yaya yells from the front porch of the mansion.

 

“No, but everyone's things are in said buses.” Luke replies with a hopeful smile, walking towards her.

 

“I mean I think Marie and Enny are in their bus, but you know them their old and-”

 

“Yo just go make sure that everyone is their respectful bus please. It's 4:30am and I want to be out this bitch by 5.” Yaya looks at Luke tiredly.

 

Luke from the dark morning back into the lit up house yelling something about “Hurry the fuck up y'all don't wanna see Yaya when she’s mad.”

Yaya sighs, trying to make sure everything is set for their trip to Taebaeksan. Making sure bags are in the annoying little compartment thing and she doesn't rip any ones head off, especially the boys

 

“BABE” comes from one of the buses.

Yaya seeing Mitchy,  gives a sigh of relief.

Walking out of the bus, a reassuring smile on her face. “Hon come inside our bus? I know Marie and Enny have this all under control.” Mitchy says

“But-”

“No buts come on everyone is getting on the buses anyway look.”

Mitchy points where the buses are parked, and Yaya sees that indeed everyone is getting on their buses.

She gives a sigh of relief.

“Bae you are a lifesaver.”

Mitchy gives a cocky smile, wipes her shoulder, and looks at her nails “I try. Now let's get on the bus, Marie made breakfast.”

“Is there ever a time when this woman isn’t taking care of someone?”

“Babe you who live with her especially know that, even when she’s having sex shes taking care of something.”

Mitchy says and grabs Yaya’s hand and walking up into the bus.

 

Once in the [ lounge ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSGT6sXMAEqtrZjLsfSuC2dw0hkTmnYOCXthx30zpIZTkSrgRHH) tour bus (shout out to Enny for hooking them up as always), they see their group of 15.

 

“Fina-fucking-ley you guys are here we've been here for like 5 minutes. We thought y'all were fucking or something.” Minsoo gasps dramatically with a back hand of his head like a damsel in distress.

 

“Yea we could've sworn we heard something fishy outside.” Jae starts.

 

“Or it might’ve been Marie finally loving Namjoon” Jooheon giggles.

 

“Oh my God don't start please, you know Marie would never sleep with someone without fully knowing them.” Jae says with an eye roll.

 

“Also, I don't sleep with people I help them do a sort of destressing, first of all. And second of all come here you wild beasts, I have breakfast and am here to take head count for Enny to make sure everyone is here and all buses are full.” Marie says walking in with a large tray of food in each hand.

 

Walking to the kitchen she hears Hoseok (BTS) ask to help her and she quietly shuts him down with a “It's fine Hoseok. I got it. thank you though.” and a five star smile.

 

Once the trays are  put down she turns and takes her phone out.

“Okay fuckers i'm taking roll call and when i say your name just say something identifiable. Okay? Okay? Great.”

 

“Minsoo”

“Here”

“Yaya”

“I am a grown ass-”

“Mitchy”

“Good morning”

“Luke”

“Yes mother?”

Marie gags “Jae”

“Let's get it”

“Hoseok”

“ Hello”

“Awe what a cute ass. Jooheony”

“Yes?”

“Youngjae”

“Here”

“Mork”

“Mar”

“Taeil”

“Good morning pretty”

“Good morning to you too, my visual king”

“Tenny”

Ten mumbled something indistinguishable from the couch, and Marie just takes it as a good morning.

“Opal”

“Ready for duty”

“Sun”

“Shining bright”

In the background many ews, awe, and one “Hobi is already here” is heard.

“Tough crowd okay, Anna”

“Does this mean I can nap now. I mean y'all-”

“And Ajax is in the driver seat great. Mitchy. Yaya, y'all are incharge of these hooligans. Remembers please have patience and don't sneak away to do nasty things without leaving someone else in charge.”

“Okay gotcha” Yaya and Mitchy say in unison.

 

Marie starts walking out of the bus to go to her own.

 

“Wait question?”

Marie sighs and turns around, “Yes Tenny”

“Why didn't we just get a double decker bus and ride in that?”

“Because” Marie smiles “I can't stand being near Jaehyung in a small space for more than an hour”

A burst of laughter and a “Hey” are heard before Marie gets off that bus to go to her own.

  


Walking on to her bus, Enny smiles at her from the driver seat.

“Are all the crackhead in the nest?” Marie smiles back.

“Yea, I haven't done a head count yet, though.”

“Okay i'll do that now then. Is all the food in here?”

“Yea, you brought it in remember”

“Fuck off.”

“No need to be so mean to me.”

She sticks her tongue out to him, smiling.

Marie finishes her conversation by turning in her heel and walking away.

Enny grumbles “These goddamn kids and their disrespect.”

 

“Hello kids!” Marie says walking into the [ lounge ](http://sportsandentertainmentnashville.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/hemphill-7-front-lounge.jpg) area.

“Okay before we say all our hellos, ima take roll call so we could get this show on the road. Lin, call Ya and tell her we are ready to go and start this sucker up.”

 

Marie takes out her phone. “Ready y'all? Okay.”

 

“Enny is in the front so we good.”

“Deity”

“Yo”

“Woosung”

“Hi Mother”

“Johnny”

“Here”

“Namjoon”

“Hello”

“Yoongi”

“Hey there pretty”

Marie rolls her eyes “ Dude bros before hoes. Anyway, Seokjin?”

“Good Morning.”

“Morning. Jacks?”

“Good morning mommy”

“Dude save it for the be-. “

”Anyway, Kihyunnie”

“Here”

“Vella”

“Sup bitch”

“Jinyoung”  

“Good morning”

“Juniper”

“President? Wait no present”

“Yuta”

“Yes?”

“Changkyunnie”

“GOOD MORNING”

“Morning darling boy”

 

Marie feels the bus start moving.

 

“Guys and we are off!” Enny yells.

 

Enny pulls out of the driveway and on to the road with the other bus following suit.

Everyone starts to get comfortable in the lounges and Marie gets to work on her usual self inflicted mom duties.

“Hey, has anyone eaten?” Marie asks “If you're hungry there's food and shit on the table. Also, snacks in the cupboards and drinks in the fridge.”

Grabbing her backpack (that has her now fixed work supplies) and walking towards the [ back ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRGGiJ4VclM1tZag0QfKPapgy3WgKc3zkxVPtFybCSa8aPgxy8V)lounge “If anyone needs me, I'll be in the back working or sleeping.

Jackson looks at her “Why don't you just stay and work here? Don't be so isolated.”

“Jacks if I work out here you guys won't let me work in peace cause you're all my clingy girlfriends who can be off my dick for more than two seconds.”

Marie says with hands on her hips.

“We’re NOT clingy!” Changkyun yells.

“Dude we’re clingy, especially you. Just the other day you and Jooheon got pissy because Marie didn't let you guys go to the store with her.” Woosung says

“But-”

“Dude she was just buying milk and lady products.”

“My point exact” Marie says with a smirk. Anyway, I'm gonna be in the back with the door closed if u need me just knock, love you guys.”

Marie starts walking away, and Deity starts “Wait, Mar can me, Yoongi, and Namjoon go in with you? You know so they could get to know you.”

“Hey don't forget me”

“Oh yea, and Seokjin”

Marie sighs thinking “ _porque estos niños, no me pueden dejar sola?”_

**_Why can't these kids leave me alone?_ **

 

She looks up, and before she rejects them with a vine reference, she sees Namjoon with a hopeful look on his face.

She groans, and says, “Yea sure, but  I swear that if I am not able to do any work ima fight”

Deity looks at the boys and motions them to follow her, while Marie is already in the back lounge getting comfortable with her blanket and laptop.

In the front of the bus, “Hey can someone please facetime the others on one of the big screens?”

Enny calls from the driver's seat.

“On it” Vella, one of the helpers for the project, says and goes and connects Enny’s laptop one of the T.V.

 

“Hey guys, how's it goin” Yaya says from the other side of the screen.

“Wheres Marie? I miss her.” Jae says in the background.

“You noodle head, she don't miss you” Juniper, another helper says.

“Jupiter leave me the fuck alone” Jae says before he starts to fake cry.

 

“This is why you got kicked out of the barbecue.” Woosung says with a grin.

“Well anywhore, what y’all going over there? We’re watching a movie in the bad bitch mobile” asks Yaya

 

“Bad bitch mobile?” Someone asks

“Yes, problem”

“Mitch don’t get aggressive”

“Yaya let the girl be something other than nice for once”

“Of baby y’all haven’t met her in b-“

“Eitha if you don’t shut up.”

“Okay I stop now”

“Good”

 

Both buses start laughing at the bickering girlfriends.

 

“Watch that’s gonna be Mar and Namjoon in a few months watch” Minsoo says in the background

“Wait what do you mean Namjoon and Marie? Marie can’t date because of her d-“

Taeil  goes and covers Tens mouth. Then whispers in to his ear “Shut the actual fuck up, no one but the ones who have participated with her in that and her roomates know about that.”

Ten makes a face of understanding and smiles.

 

“Anyway” starts Luke “Where are those kids, your front lounge is looking a bit empty.”

 

“They’re in the back. I think Marie is  working but Deity wanted to bother her so, she took her and the bang boys with them.” Woosung replies,

“Actually ima go check on them to make sure Namjoon isn’t a tomato”

He says while walking towards the back lounge

“Okay bye love u bro” he hears

“Love y’all too?”

 

Walking to the back and opening the door, Woosung sees Marie, Deity, Yoongi, and Namjoon sitting closely; talking.

 

“So we were sitting there, in the hot ass Seoul summer sun trying to get the perfect shot, right? And Yaya is clicking away on that damned camera so then-” Deity starts.

“I was like ‘Ya, why are you making us do this again? Cause I’m gonna start complaining.” Marie continues

“Then she actually says, ‘Marie your entire life is complaining’ And then me and Yaya got into a heated argument and she swung at me.”

Marie says with a punching gesture.

“Then Mar saw fucking red man. She looked at Yaya and charges for her neck then-“

“I calmly beat her ass. And that is the story of how I got into a fight with Yaya. The end.”

 

“Bitch fuck you mean ‘the end’? You rocked her shit so bad, that she willingly apologized after.”

“I-“

“Mar just admit u rocked her shit with no mercy.” Woosung smugly says

“Hey Sammy! How are you? Please don’t ruin my reputation like this.”

“Oh Honey, you don’t want me to actively try and do that cause…”

Woosung turns to the three other men in the room.

“Did you guys know that in high school Marie got arrested-“

“OKAY THAT'S IT ENOUGH SHUT UP” Marie screams

Someone in the front tells Marie to be quiet and she hears them all laugh.

Woosung puts his hands up in defense “Okay okay I’ll stop.”

“Thank you. I’ll tell y'all that story some other day, but do you guys want to hear something that won’t threaten my first impressions with Jin here” Marie says gesturing to Jin who’s sitting on the far end of the couch.

“Oh no please don’t mind me. You can tell any story you like.” Jin replies with a devious smile.

“Oooooh he out here, go off Jinnie.”

Deity says from her spot in the couch.

Yoongi looks at them.

“Okay, if he can’t ask about your crimes then I want to ask about something Namjoon been curious about since they day we met.”

Marie hums out a yes.

Namjoon with red checks shouts “HYUNG!”

 

“Joon hush. Anyway, how did you start working at Shameless magazine? Isn’t it about sex?” He asks, eyes brimming with curiosity and a deviousness Marie can’t seem to pinpoint.

 

“You wanna know how I got to Shameless?”  Marie crosses her legs.

“Hmm”

Marie looks at her laptop and sighs

“Okay where do you want me to start?”

“First why Shameless?”

“Cause growing up where and how I grew up was tough. It was so bad that I got really insecure, and sex helped with that. But where we're from...”

Gesturing to her and Sammy

“It wasn’t until recently where they started teaching a non abstinence based curriculum. But when I found out that I could have shameless, healthy, and positive sex life, I decided I wanted to share it with everyone. Also, sex… you could ask anyone on this trip, knows that sex is one of the top 5 most important things in my life. I love it. I love having sex. Learning about sex. And teaching about sex. So why not have a job that lets  me do all of those things and then document them? It's a fucking dream.”

 

“Oh” Yoongi says. Brown eyes wide in surprise; Namjoon next to him, blush deep on his tan cheeks.

“Oh wow, that's- that's honestly really nice” Seokjin says surprised

“If that's why you joined Shameless than-”

“Wait for those who don't really know what Shameless is can you explain? Because Jin hyung doesn't and Yoongi said he was too lazy to actually look it up.” Namjoon says.

“He's right I was too lazy.”

“Wow Yoongs that's really how u feel?” Deity smirks.

“Yes. wait no.”

“Good save Yoongs.”

 

“Anyways, Shameless Magazine a.k.a my pride and joy. Is a all-things-sex positive company, that's based in Southern California. It talks about everything from actual sex, to contraceptives and how to have safe sex, to advice columns, sex toy reviews and funnies written by yours truly.” Marie answers with a smile on her face.

 

“How did it get here in Seoul?” Jin curiously asks.

“Well when I first moved here, I would just write from here you know? But then one day, I was talking to Enny and he asked me if I wanted to open up shop here in Korea? And I obviously was like ‘yea sure’ cause I honestly did miss being in the Shameless atmosphere. So I called up my friends in Cali who own it, because contrary to popular belief I don’t, and they agreed 

to let me open and run it. So while I am the quote on quote ’boss’ I don't run the whole thing. “ Marie finishes.

 

“So you’re a somewhat, sex educator?”

Namjoon asks.

“Yea”

“So then why?”

Deity rolls her eyes. “Why what Namjoon?”

“Why sex? I mean what is sex to you?” Namjoon asks.

“Deity _calma te.”_ Marie chuckles.

**Deity calm down**

Namjoons eyes go wide “I’m sorry if the question came out wrong.”

“Don’t worry about it Joonbug. She’s very accustomed to defending my line of work. Ya know how people can be.” Marie smiles as Woosung starts chuckling.

“Besides, we all know everyone is just jealous Mar has moves in the bedroom and they don't .”

“KIM WOOSUNG!”

“Mar he's right I mean you are basically a sex icon.” Deity says while smirking at Marie.

“No. Rihanna is a sex icon, Jessie is a sex icon, hell even Seokjin is a sex icon.” Marie yells.

Seokjin chokes.

“Me? I just help the people lives better. Healthier, and kinkier sex lives.”

“Exactly, a sex icon.” Deity and Woosung say in unison.

Marie starts to protest, but Woosung shushes her.

“Baby girl, you're a sex icon _silencio_ ”

**Silence.**

“ You know what? I'm not arguing with you guys.” Marie says as she looks at her computer screen and resumes to whatever she was working on.

 

Laughing can be heard from the front of the bus.

 

“HEY GUYS HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL WE GET TO THE MOUNTAINS?” Deity yells towards the front.

“WE STILL HAVE 4 HOURS AND A HALF LEFT, AND ME AND AJAX DECIDED WERE GONNA GO TO A REST STOP OR BATHROOM BREAKS AND LEG STRETCHES.” Enny yells back to Deity.

 

“BUT I THOUGHT WE GOT BUSSES SO WE CAN HAVE LEG STRETCHES AND NOT HAVE TO STOP?”

 

“WELL THE DRIVERS NEED TO STRETCH AND LEAVE YOU GUYS LOUD SELVES  FOR AT LEAST 5 MINUTES; SO WE’RE STOPPING.”

 

“OKAY DAD”

 

“FUCK YOU”

 

“WHEN AND WHERE?”

 

“I'LL MEET YOU IN THE ROAD SIDE BATHROOM”

 

“GUYS” Marie yells. “ THAT'S UNSANITARY JUST DO IT WHILE ON THE ONES IN THE BUS, IN THE BATHROOM. IT'S COMMON SENSE.”

 

“SHUT UP MARIE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU.” Enny yells while pulling into a rest stop.

 

“Yea beech nothing. I'm gonna go to the bathroom and see if there a good scenery to take pictures. Are you down to model or no?” Deity asks while pulling Woosung by the hand.

 

“Nah , I'm just going to stay right here and take a nap. But take Namjoon, Yoongs, and Jin, i'm sure they want to go.”

Marie looks at the three boys in question. Seokjin replies for them.

“Yes! Of course we’ll go. We have bothered Marie enough.”

 

“Then let's go.” Woosung says with an excited grin. He tells everyone to follow him and with that make their way out of the back lounge and out of the bus.

 

Marie gets up yawning then making her way to the bathroom.

“ _Tengo fucking sueno”_

**I'm fucking tired.**

She thinks as she walks into the bathroom and starts doing whatever she went to do. Smiling as she hears her friends yelling outside if the bus.

  
  
  
  


“Deity!”

“Minnie”

Deity and Minsoo scream as they run into each other's arms.

With Yaya looking at them with a judging eye

“Didn't they see each other an hour ago?” she asks Mitchy who is sitting next to her eating a bag of shrimp chips.

“Yea, but you know how Minsoo gets when he doesn't see his partner in crime for more than 45 minutes. Remember the Airport Incident?”

Yaya cringes.

 

“Yaya!”

“Yes Lucas?”

“Dude we found the dirtiest wall come look.”

“On it.”

Yaya turns to Mitchy smiling wide.

“Go for it kiddo.”

Yaya sets off running, towards the said dirty wall where almost everyone else is.

 

“Yo, where’s Marie?” Johnny asks.

“She's still in the bus, she wanted to get ready for a nap while all of us were out.” Woosung replies with a shrug.

“Grandma.” someone in the back says, sounds like Ten.

Everyone is surrounding the dirty wall on the side of the rest stop, Woosung, Yoongi, and Youngjae are all taking pictures from all angles.

Amazed at how filthy this wall is.

Insane.

Back in the bus Marie is in the bathroom and can hear all her friends laughing like idiots and she smiles.

Her phone rings.

_This pussy don't pop for you, this pussy don't pop for you, this pussy don't pop for you, no more…_

 

“Hello Mami, cion’ Mami. What’s up mom.”

Leaning back on the bathroom sink, she greets her mom asking for blessings as she would normally.

 

“ _Hola mija,como estas, Dios te bendiga. Qué estás haciendo?”_

**Hey hun, how are you, god bless you. What are you doing?**

 

“I'm good Ma, i'm in a tour bus right now cause we’re going to the mountains for one of Enya’s photoshoots. You know the usual.”

 

_“Oh, it's not one of those sexy shoots again right? I saw you in the magazine and mija you need to stop showing yourself off like that.”_

 

Her heart sinks and Marie prays to whatever is above that her mom doesn't want to talk about this month's issue of Shameless.

 

“Ma please can we not do this again? I told you I love my career and m-”

 

“ _Marie Sol, don't give me esta vaina otra vez.”_

**That bullshit again.**

 

“Ma que vaina? Estoy perfectamente bien en mi trabajo e en mi vida.”

**Mom what bullshit? I'm perfectly fine with my job and my life.**

 

**_“_ ** _Mija don't you wanna settle down, you know, get married have children?”_

“Yes Mami I do, but I'm turning 27 soon and right now I don't have time for that.”

 

_“Marie Sol, exactly you're gonna run out of time. I'm scared you're gonna catch something having all that fucking sex.”_

 

“No i'm not Ma! I get tested fucking biweekly and I use protection everytime I do anything. Not to mention I have my birth control in planted in my fucking arm.”

 

_“Marie don't give me an attitude. I don't fucking care where you have your birth control.”_

 

“I'm not giving an attitude me estoy defendiendo.”

**I'm defending myself.**

 

_“No Marie! You are coño (Dammit)! You are upset because I still don't support your fancy prostitution Sol.”_

 

“It's not prostitution.” Marie says in a small voice “I am a writer, journalist, and and educator Madre. If I preach something I have to practice it.”

 

_“Well I wouldn't let your little sister do that. Ah Mari, what do you think your daughter would say when she found of her mom was basically an escort.”_

 

_“_ That's not fair and you know it. You give la sinverguenza esa que yo llamo una hermana more space to be then you ever gave me.”

**You give that no shame that I call a sister.**

 

_“Marie you know that's not true. Your sister is only eighteen she has space to grow and become her own person. I raised her off of the mistakes I made with you. And now look, she wants to become a lawyer. Remember just because Sammy’s parents don't care about what you guys do doesn't mean I don't. I refuse to accept my daughter is a pro-”_

 

“YO NO SOY UNA MALDITA PROSTITUTA CONO! I'M A GODDAMN SEX EDUCATOR I DON'T GET WHY YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT. AND DON'T BRING WOOSUNG’S PARENTS INTO THIS THEY HAVE DON'T NOTHING BUT SUPPORT ME WHERE U SHOULD’VE.”

**I'm not a fucking prostitute dammit.**

 

**  
** _“Marie Sol Nunez-Casillo, what you do is not right. In the eyes of anyone, especially me. Do you think yo no paso verguenza when someone talks about you.”_

**I get embarrassed**

 

**“** No because If you did what Abulea and Pa do which is defend me we wouldn't be in this situation. And if you're so embarrassed of me, when why do you keep talking to me to everyone?

 

_“No me hablas asi Marie Sol. Tu papa es un hombre con principios e valore, e tu abuela es una vieja casi casi se muerde. So por favor Sol, do something different and something that you're passionate and good at with your life.”_

 

**Don't talk to me that that Marie Sol. your dad is a man with principles and values and your grandmother is an old lady who is almost about to die. So please Sol.**

 

“I know that but at least they support me.” Marie sits on the bathroom floor with tears streaming down her face. “I am passionate about sex. And Ma it's one of the only things i'm good at, remember? That's exactly what you told me before I-”

The line goes flat.

“Hello? Hello? Ma? She fucking hung up on me.”

 

Marie gets up off the floor, washes her face and goes to her makeup back. She grabs her concealer puts it on and makes her way back to the lounge, trying not to cry again.

  
  


Outside, Enny walks out of the rest stops bathroom and sees everyone surrounding a wall. Before he can walk up and ask what the hell is going on Seokjin walks up him smiling wide.

“Their looking at a really dirty wall on that side. How much longer until we have to hit the road again, Enny-ssi?

“Oh please call me Enny-Hyung or just Enny, I don't really care.” He checks the time.

“He need to leave in less than five minutes so can you be a doll and get Yaya to round them all up please.”

Seokjin blushes. “Y-ya of course i'll be back.”

  
  
  
  
  


He turns and calls for Yaya, telling her they need to leave in five minutes.

Everyone starts turning and going back to their designated buses.

“OKAY THIS IS THE TIME TO SWITCH IF ANYONE WANTS TO-”

“DUDE NO ONE WANTS TO SWITCH PLEASE DON'T MAKE THAT AN OPTION.”

Luke yells at Yaya.

“Okay damn, I was just trying to accommodate everyone's needs.”

“Babe you don't have to accommodate anyone's needs, that's Maries job and you already have a girlfriend.”

“Lucas… be quiet and get in the fucking bus dammit.”

“Ooh is someone mad cause she hasn't gotten laid today.” Luke finishes with a smirk.

Yaya turns to Luke with a threat on her tongue.

“Luke, Enya, just get in the damn bus please. Everyone is waiting for u guys.” Mitchy says looking at the both of them tiredly.

The two in question look around and see that indeed everyone is in the buses waiting.

Mitchy grabs both of them by the hands urging them to walk into the bus, once in the bus Ajax is telling Enny they are ready to go.

“Finally, let's blow this hot dog stand.” Jooheon celebrates.

“You're acting like were gonna go have a heist, calm down we're gonna be in a bus with Luke for the next four hours.

“Whatever Jae, I'm gonna be in the back taking a nap with Mark hyung. Let's go Mark.” Jooheon waves towards Mark.

Getting up, Mark starts “I never agreed to this. Like I never did.”

“Bitch come on i'm tired.”

“Coming sweaty.”

“Eww don't be gross Mark.”

“Jackson i'm in another bus leave me alone.”

One the other bus, Jackson makes a noise and everyone laughs.

“Okay there is still leftovers and stuff in the kitchen area, is anyone hungry?” Kihyun asks.

“Kihyunnie if your hungry just eat my man no-one cares about your figure.” Jackson replies bitterly.

“You're just mad Mark doesn't love you anymore.”

“KIHYUN!” is heard from the front of the lounge.

“Guys shut up! Marie is sleeping.” Woosung says from the back.

Gasps are heard from the back lounge.

Namjoon, Yoongi, and Seokjin walked into the back lounge to see Marie asleep on the couch with only her sweatpants and socks on.

Namjoon turns into a tomato for the millionth time,  looking everywhere but at her.

Yoongi looking scandalized puts a hand to his chest and says.

“Who,why, what type of monster wears socks to bed?”

 

Seokjin looks at him, resisting the urge to hit him upside the head.

“She’s shirtless, Namjoon is having a heart attack and that's the only thing your worried about?”

“Oh yeah that too. Oh my god! she has no shirt on.My poor virgin eyes.”

Yoongi dramatizes. He goes up to Namjoon and covers his eyes too.

“Oh no! Namjoons poor virgin eyes.”

Uncovering his eyes as fast as he covered them, Yoongi turns to Seokjin.

“There I got dramatic are you happy now?”

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Yes very.”

Deity walks in. “Y'all are lucky she’s a heavy sleeper cause if she wasn’t you guys would be absolutely dead right now.”

“No I would’ve gotten Namjoon in bed and bit his dick off. How is he gonna be big dick line now huh?” Marie says tiredly from the couch, turning her back to them.

“I mean if you guys are uncomfortable because of my female presenting nipples, then I'm sorry _because_ I'm not putting shit on.”

Everyone except Deity look at Marie in surprise.

“ Well Namjoon, she’s not putting her shirt back on so don’t get your panties in a twist.” Yoongi pats his shoulder and guts in the couch across from Marie.

 

“Mar? Are you still gonna take a nap? Cause I wanted to ask you more questions, but it’s fine if u don’t wanna,  like if u wanna sleep.”

“Seokjin I’ll stay up if u want me too hon. I’m pretty sure I can nap a few hours after we get settled in the mountains. And plus I’m not that tired anymore so hit me.” Marie replies with a smile.

Deity snorts. “Mar leave the hitting for the bedroom.”

Namjoon chokes.

Yoongi starts laughing.

“Oh okay. Well I was wondering something about Enny… What’s your relationship with him?” Seokjin asks.

“With Enny?”

“Yea.”

“He’s the pain in the ass that doubles as my fake husband.”

“Who you sometimes have sex with”

Deity mumbles.

“WHAT” All three boys snap their heads at her. “YOU HAVE WHAT WITH HIM”

“Deity. Why you gotta be like this?

And it’s not like that. Just sometimes I need another person for my research and Cheng-En helps. Nothing more nothing less.” Marie says calmly.

 

Namjoon heart beats a thousand miles per minute.

_“Oh my God. Marie and Enny a lowkey fuckbuddies. Why didn’t I realize that, I should’ve seen it. I mean their rooms are in the same hallway, and you can see their connection. Oh my gosh I’m a dumbass. Namjoon.”_

_“Namjoon.”_

_“Nam_ joon”

“Namjoon”

“Namjoon!”

 

Namjoon snaps out of his own mind.

“Oh shit what happened.”

Marie smiles softly at him.

“You zoned out for a lil bit doll, you okay?”

“Yea… yea i'm good. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Do y’all have anymore questions? Preferably ones that don’t make Joonbug over here hyperventilate.”

“Yea, who’s your bias in BTS.”

Yoongi asks sitting back, slouching on the couch.

“I don’t have one.” Marie answers.

“Why?”

“I don’t listen to BTS, lowkey don’t know what that is.” She turns to Deity

Isn’t BTS that trendy band u like to sing in the shower? I’m SO sIcK of ThiS fAKe lovE ooooooo” Marie starts singing badly and out of tune while Deity tries to hush her up.

Marie calms down and starts “No offense, I really only listen to idols who are my friends. Other than that I primarily listen to underground music from the states and really old Spanish music.”

“AND WE’RE NOT FRIENDS! I'M INSULTED.” Yells Seokjin

“WE JUST MET JIN. WHAT IF YOU'RE SECRETLY A FISH WITH HUGE ASS SHOULDERS.” Marie yells back.

Seokjin gives a [ wide grin. ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6782/776151c18b0aca8a971dc20c691bde3a56e2031fv2_hq.jpg)

“HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT A SUCCUBUS TRYING TO SWALLOW US ALL WHOLE.”

“DUDE I HAVE A BIG ASS MOUTH, AND HAVE PUT SOME BIG ASS THINGS IN IT. BUT MY MOUTH HOLE IS NOT THE HOLE I WOULD CHOOSE YOU FOR.” Marie smirks.

 

Seokjin’s mouth drops and Deity starts laughing hysterically.

“Awe Jinnie you didn’t think I could come back? You got the wrong one JinJinnie.”

 

“Oh my gosh. You’re amazing.”

Yoongi’s wiping the tears out of his eyes while Namjoon’s breath stabilizes from laughing.

 

“But not really what type of music do you like? You said you like underground, I’m interested now.”

Yoongi leans on in his knees.

 

“I’ll listen to anything as long as I vibe with it.” Marie replies.

“Mean do you vibe with a little rapper named Suga?”

“Oh Sugar you have no shame Babe. But I’ll have you know, there’s a little rapper named AugstD that I adore. He goes ‘g-give it to me’ it's cute.”

Yoongi grins wide.

“Oh so that means I’m pretty sure you know about a little rapper who goes by the name of ‘RM’?

“Oh RM?” Marie looks at Namjoon.

“I love him, mainly his new project ‘Mono’.”

Namjoons dimples come out.

“Really? What’s your f-favorite track?”

He asks.

“It _has_ to be a tie between Uhgood, Tokyo, and Seoul. I feel the lyrics are personal you know.”

“Why?”

“You like asking shit don’t you Kim?”

Namjoon leans in looking into Marie’s eyes, a playful smirk on his face. He’s finally getting comfortable.

“Yea… and I really prefer when u answer so.”

Walking out Deity screams

“That’s it. That’s hecking it, the boy is getting bold my man.”

“Dude what are they doing”

“Having a threesome”

“Looking at Marie’s chest”

“THEY ARE IN EACH OTHERS FACES! JUST ASKING FUCKING QUESTIONS. LORT TAKE ME NOW!”

Deity goes to the driver's seat to stress to Enny what is going on.

Everyone asking what’s going on in the back.

Meanwhile, Namjoon is looking at Marie, who is still shirtless, right in the eyes.

“I don’t know Joonbug, I feel like the writer got the feels of moving Seoul amazingly. You know I’m what one would call a Cali Kid, Seoul is nothing like back home.” Marie leans back.

“So Namjoon what are u into? Y’all seem to like asking me all about life, what about yours?”

“I like music. A-and philosophy. And uh stuff.”

“Okay, how about this Joonbug.

When did you get into music?”

“Around 10 or 11. It was always something I did and then wanted todo.”

“Who’s your absolute best friend?”

“Yoongi.”

“Bitch who?”

Jin says walking in with Yoongi with a smug grin.

“Me. Who do you think he just said.”

“This is betrayal.”

“Oh my God!” Namjoon says snapping out of whatever trace he was in. He’s never really experienced something like this with someone. Not even during training.

“Namjoon are you okay?”

“I’m okay, just had a really weird realization.”

“Oh okay. Marie.” Jin sits down.

“Yes Jin?” Marie says with a smile.

“Back to our questions of earlier… Why sex?”

“Why not sex?”

Someone groans

“Okay… Sex cause the clitorus has no other real functions then pleasure.

Sex cause the tip of the penis has about two thousand nerve ending or more. Sex cause I’ve spent up until I was like 21 I really didn’t like myself, and shoving my hand down my fucking pants and rewarding myself for getting through the day really helped. Because i'm going against everything my brain was taught. And because even though I send my mom a good chunk of my _weekly_ check every month she still calls me names and invalidates my work. But I still try my fucking hardest to please her and make her proud.” Marie starts to tear up again, but holds it back and does as usual turn it into anger.

“Sex because it feels amazing when I have a really long session and cum so hard I black out.

Sex because it's my biggest passion and the only real thing i'm good at.

And sex because I can and no one can tell me otherwise dammit.” Marie finishes with a huff.

Everyone shocked at her blow up, but Deity and Sammy have smug grins.

Marie some back to her senses.

“I’m sorry for the blow up, I’m used to having to fight everyone on this topic even though it's my fucking life. But was that the answer u wanted? Seokjin?”

“It was better than the one I wanted thank you.”

Jin gives a less derpy wide smile.

Yoongi is wide eyed with a gummy smile, noticing Marie almost in tears during her blow up.

_“She’s so passionate. Wow.”_

 

_“_ Well is anyone hungry? Cause ya girl needs nommy noms if you know what I mean.” Deity says trying to break the ice.

Agreeing everyone gets up and walks up to the kitchenette of the bus.

 

“Look who finally came out of the bat cave” Jackson says with a smirk.

“Yea did she finally say the thing and do the thing?” Someone says.

“What thing?” Seokjin asks

“NOTHING!” Is said in unison.

Seokjin and Namjoon give weird looks.

“Okay… What’s for lunch?”

“Rice and beans with meat. Ya know normal Hispanic foods.” Johnny says casually.

“Hispanic food?” Jin looks confused.

“Yea it’s good I promise”

“Okay.”

Marie walks over to Enny in the driver seat.

  


“Hey Enny?”

He doesn't take his eyes off the road “Yea Marie?”

“They found out that we do stuff sometimes, and I basically told them it’s cause my job which isn’t a lie.” Marie shrugs

“Mar, it’s not a lie but kinda not the truth. It’s been a month and some  since y’all met and you both keep getting more and more fond of each other. One day your gonna have to tell the truth ya know.”

“I know that. But I’m not gonna do it soon. It will break his heart.”

“Exactly, Why not just get it done Marie?”

“Cause I’m nice.”

Sammy interrupts their conversation.

“You’ve never been nice in your life. You used to curse me out for fun.”

“Yeah that’s cause you're my best friend. I hate you.”

“Hoe”

“Bit-”

“Anyway guys” Enny continues.

“The truth is what he deserves. He’s been nothing but transparent about his feelings for you.”

“You acting like we've known each other forever and not just a month and a half. And we only know his feelings because every time I exist around him he turns into a tomato. So get the fuck off my dick please.”

Marie says.

“Marie all i'm trying to do is help you, and help you figure it out for when you have to explain all your lies to them. You know they deserve to know.”

“I'm not lying to anybody. Honestly I don't really feel like I have to explain myself. Not to you, not to them… not to anyone.”

She trails off.

 

She doesn't really know why she didn't want to tell them. Normally she is fine with sharing her jobs, but maybe her mom's words hit her harder than she thought. She shakes that thought out of her mind.

 

“I don't like this conversation, so i'm gonna leave.” she says while walking away to the kitchenette with a shaking head.

 

“ I don't know what’s up with her, she's been weird since we came back to the bus. But she's gonna have to tell everyone sooner or later.” Woosung tells Enny.

 

“Well me either but, Sam everyone knows she just hasn't actually told Yoongi,Seokjin, and sure as hell hasn't told Namjoon. I just don't fucking know why she doesn't want to.”

Enny runs his hand through his hair and puts it back on the  steering wheel.

 

Woosung sighs.

pats Enny  the back before walking towards the kitchenette. Jackson looks at him and he smiles, walking towards him.

 

“Sammy are you okay?”

“I’m fine Jacks… I’m just worried about Mar, but it’s just normal best friend stuff ya know?”

“Yea like when Mark is off.”

“No that’s your husband there’s a difference.” Sammy smiles wide.

“Oh my lort go away.” Jackson walks away

Sammy gets his food to bring it back to the bunks when Deity talks towards him.

 

“Sungie? Are you and Marie good? I heard the convo y'all had with Enny.

Are-”

“Did anyone else hear it? Like the three main people who aren't supposed to hear it?”

“No? No no no, it was just me. Are y'all good?” Deity looks at him concerned. Marie and Woosung don't fight often, but when they do its serious.

 

“We're fine she's just being difficult. Like Namjoon likes her, and she doesn't wanna tell him her thing.”

“Sammy, she's only only known him and his friends for like a month and a half and she doesn't have to explain anything.”

Woosung sighs.

“Babe just give it time. We don't even know if something will happen with them. Remember she doesn't have to do anything if she doesn't wanna. Go eat Sungie, if you keep thinking, your food won't settle right in your stomach”

Woosung walks away to bunks to eat.

Deity looks at Marie laughing with Johnny and Jackson, turns her head and decides to walk towards Namjoon eating with the rest of the boys.

 

Sitting next to him, “Hey Nams, is the food good? Mar tried her best to make hispanic food that's not too threatening.”

Namjoon looks up her surprised and swallows, “ It's really good. I've never had food like this… well I mean food like this that's homemade.” He smiles while speaking and Deity knows he's thinking about Marie.

“Namjoon can I ask you a question?”

“Yea what's up? Is something wrong?”

_Awe he's concerned. It's cute._ Deity thinks.

“No doll, I was just wondering… do you really have a crush on Mar? Or what are your honest feelings about her?” Deity makes direct eye contact with him and tilts her head.

“W-well I like her? I'm not in love with her-”

“That's a damn lie and we both know it Joon.”

“Shut up Yoongi.” Namjoon rolls his eyes and sighs.

“I think she is an attractive young woman and I am totally interested in and would like to date. But also i'm fine with being friends with.” He finishes with pink cheeks.

“Ugh you're such a gentleman. And Nams that's sweet and all but really, you wanna fuck her or nah?”

Namjoon chokes on his food and starts coughing.

“I-i-i-i-i m-mean I would be down too. I just don't know if. H-h-how do you know? Am I that obvious?”

Laughing Deity replies “No Joonie… well yes Joonie. We all noticed it when you zoned out when you found out Mar and Enny sleep with each other sometimes. It's not obvious you wanna fuck, it's obvious you like her. A LOT.”

“Oh.”

“Yea, but don't worry about it she-”

“I have a question.” He says not letting her finish. “Has she done what she does with Enny with anyone else?”

Deity pales a bit. “I honestly can't answer that but don't worry oka-”

“MARIE SOL IF YOU AND APHRODITE DON'T GET YOUR GAY ASSES OVER HERE WE’RE STOP THE BUSES TO JUMP Y'ALL.”

“ONE Y'ALL NOT STOPPING NOTHING NOR ARE YOU JUMPING ANYONE BUT MITCHY’S BONES DAMMIT.”

“ENNY YOU'RE NO FUN.”

“CAN Y'ALL CALM DOWN WE’RE COMING RIGHT NOW. YAYAS GONNA START.”

Marie shows up right next to Deity and Namjoon smiling wide. She stands in front of Namjoon, “The others are calling us can I steal Aphrodite for just one minute.” She asks happily and makes the one sign with her finger.

“Y-yes you can. I'll be here.” Namjoon smiles shyly as Marie says “great” and grabs Deity to go see what others want from them.

_Wow Namjoon, how did you manage to fall head over heels with Marie in the most illogical and irresponsible way ever? Through fucking Instagram._

_The band account at that._

 

Up in the front of the front lounge Yaya is talking to all her roommates.

“Okay guys, were officially two hours from the mountains and I just wanna go over game plan.” Yaya starts and everyone makes sounds of agreement

Mitchy starts “When we get there were gonna unpack, and clean up so we can explore first. I hope you all remembered that it's freezing up there so you packed accordingly right?”

“Fuck” is heard by Luke on the other side.

Yaya rolls her eyes, “Okay when we get there, ima call the dude to tell him that we’ve arrived and we’re in the cabin. While I’m doing that everyone pick rooms. There are 6 rooms so I want one roommate for each room. Unpack and get comfortable, I wanna take this day to just explore and really see where we can take these pictures. Also rest from reach other cause we took 5 hours in buses with these crackasses.”

Everyone makes a noise or words of agreement.

“Do we get to pick who comes in our rooms?” Luke of course asks.

“No that’s already been predetermined, because u know everyone has a liking to rooming with Mom,Dad, or Deity and favorites aren’t fun.”

“Also so we don’t have to go through the trouble of wasting time and choosing.” Mitchy adds after Yaya.

“Okay then whose rooming with who?” Marie asks, looking at everyone else.

“We'll expose all that later.” is the answer she gets.

“Okay anything else?” Minsoo asks.

They all look around at each other while Yaya is thinking. Luke notices a distant look in Marie’s eyes and turns his head towards Deity. She shrugs her shoulders even if she knows what's pressing on Marie’s mind.

“Mar?”

“Marie”

“Marie Sol?!”

Woosung runs over to them. In the spanish accent he's acquired just for times like this and talking to her parents in spanish- he yells.

“MARIE SOL”

Marie snaps out of whatever trance she was in.

“Wha- what. What i'm here what's wrong? I'm sorry I zonked out. Whats up?” she says rapidly trying to cover up her daydreaming.

“We were trying to figure out how we were gonna handle food when we get to the mountains. But you're obviously too tired to cook so well just see if we can order something in, is that okay with you Mama?” Deity says this to her with a concerned look on her face, rubbing her arms.

“Yea it's fine, don't worry about me _estoy cansada. No pude dormir me ahorita porque los muchachos me estaban preguntando algo. Pero estoy bien, te lo juro._

**I'm tired. I couldn’t sleep earlier because the boys were asking me something. But I'm good, I swear.**

“Oh… okay.” Yaya says.

“Well… anyway is everyone okay with the plans?”

Several versions of agreeing happen, and everyone splits.

“Guys i'm gonna go take an actual nap to please don't bother me.” Marie announces to everyone while going and collecting her things in the lounge then moving to the[ bunk area ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/f8/e4/46f8e471bf1a11362e04ebcba360b369.jpg) , laying in the [ bottom ](https://gogocharters.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/bunk-interior-hemphill-1024x683.jpg)one and closing the curtain.

Deity walks back over to Namjoon who has a nervous look on his pretty face.

“You okay Joonie?” She raises her eyebrow.

“Yea, is Mar okay?”

“Yea. She’s just stressed, you know. She had to take off work for this and she gets antsy when away from the office for long periods of time.” she lies, because if there's anything Aphrodite Honey Anand knows how to do is lie. And she lies straight through her teeth to Namjoon.

“Oh that's cool I guess. So what were u asking me about before you guys were stolen away?”

“Well I was telling you that Mom and Dad's business is none of mine. But I can assure you that they are just friends, friends who sleep together occasionally but friends nonetheless.” Deity smiles at Namjoon.

“Hey bitch, hey Namjoonie.” Yoongi shows up from the kitchenette with a plate of food in his hands.

“Yoongs did you really just get food now?”

“Nah D i'm coming back with my second plate dummy.”

“Oh okay.”

He looks at Namjoon. “How are you doing. You look tired, we all had a really early morning I think you should go sleep.”

Deity looks at Namjoon and agrees with Yoongi. Now noticing the slight bags under Namjoons eyes and how swollen his face looks.

“Yeah Joonbug I think you should go to bed, this might be the only sleep you get for a few days.”

Deity says looking at him. Namjoon immediately gets up and goes towards the bunks settling in one in the middle.

“Is he ok-”

“Yeah he always gets ike that when he's over thinking or tired. I think it's both because ever since we saw Marie talking to Enny and Sammy, She’s been odd.”

“I know I'm sorry for that. The thing wasn’t even that big of a deal, and she usually doesn't get like this with a topic but I guess right now it's serious.”

They look at each other and sigh, with so many questions and not enough answers.

  
  


In the other bus, things are going grand.

 

“Yaya! Have you eaten yet doll?” Mitchy looks at mentioned person with a smile. Their in the bunk area of the [ bunks ](https://www.hismajestycoach.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/12-bunk-entertainer-coach.jpg); Yaya getting in one to make sure everything's where is should be on this trip.

Yaya smiles back and leans in to kiss her cheek.

“Yeah babe i've eaten, have you? You know it's really good.”

“I did. But I know that you haven't gotten your full fix yet.”

Yaya smirks. “Oh really? I thought I ate enough as of right now, but what oh what could I ever be missing?”

Mitchy leans in to Yaya’s ear, and feels her shiver. “Me.”

Mitchy pulls away and gives a smirk of her own.

“Mitch, you know we can't , we have to make sure the bus is monitored and good and…”

Mitchy starts undressing to change into some comfier clothes.

“I know, I just wanna take a nap. Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just changing.” she says with faux innocence.

“Oh just changing?”

“Yea then ima get in the bottom bunk and sleep my fucking nippies off, yeah?”

“Oh god, did you just say the word nippies?”

“Hell fuck I did. What you gonna do about it, huh?”

“Nothing… right now.”

“Oh surprises love em.”

Yaya gets out of the bunk  and stands in front of her girlfriend, staring into her eyes. “I know. You know what else you're gonna love? When I pin-”

 

“DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE THE HELL YAYA IS? CAUSE THERE LEGIT FIFTEEN PEOPLE ON THIS BUS AND SHE BETTER NOT BE FUCKI’N.” Luke screams at the top of his lungs and Mitchy swears she felt the bus give a slight swerve.

“DUDE WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING, YOU ELMERS CRAFT GLUE BOTTLE?!” Yaya yells back.

Luke opens the bunk doors and sees them close together.

“Ah so y'all were fuckin. I knew it.” Luke says smugly.

Yaya gives something that sounds like a light growl.

“No we weren't but with the way you barged in

I swear you do. So you know what? Ima show you, ya lil shite.” she says with her irish accent coming out slightly.

She grabs Mitchy by her waist with one hand, and her cheek with the other and crashes their lips together.

Luke gasps.

“AH SOMEONE HELP! MY POOR POOR VIRGIN EYES! SEEING THIS SIN! I'M CALLING THE POPE! OH GOD I'M MELTING! THE GAY IS TOO STRONG! I THINK I'M GONNA, I THINK IMA GONNA-”

Luke drops to the floor with his hand on his forehead.

Minsoo walks over hm, stepping on him and Luke gives a guttural groan.

The girls start laughing hysterically.

“Mate, what was that for?!” boy on the floor says from the floor.

“That was for screaming like a lil bitch and ignoring me earlier.” Minsoo smirks and looks to the girls.

“Did you know that sometimes Lukas Blade eats raw potatoes when he's stressed?”

The girls start laughing again.

After a few minutes later they all hear,

“Yaya?”

She wipes the tears from her eyes and looks up, seeing Hoseok staring at her with a curious look.

“Yeah Hobs? What’s up”

“Oh nothing I just wanted to see what everyone is doing back here. Most of the boys up front are either sleeping or talking to the boys in the other bus.”

Hoseok says with a smile. He feels weird being around people without his three other members around. But the feeling is not unwelcome, no not at all.

Still giggling slightly she says “We’re just here scarring Luke for like with our gayness and Minnie spilling the hot tea. How are you? Like are you okay, I know you know most of these dudes but is Minso being nice?”

She leans in to his ear on the last part, and Minsoo whines from the side and Luke, who is still on the floor giggles.

“Yeah I'm fine. I'm in a little bit of a shock because I never thought someone can be as crazy as my roommates, but I guess I was wrong.”

He laughs and Luke concludes that he sounds pretty and wouldn't mind hearing that laugh a thousand times more. He gets up off the floor and starts walking towards the lounge.

“Well y'all i'm gonna go use the bathroom then take a nap in the lounge anyone care to join me? Cuddles are included and free.”

Luke puts his hand out for someone to grab it and looks up to see Hobi looking directly at it, then looking away.

Hoseok opens his mouth, about to say something but Minsoo get to him first.

“I'll cuddle with you, after you stop looking at Hoseok like a piece of meat.”

Minsoo looks at both boys smirking, before he walks to the door of the lounge. He grabs Luke by the shoulders, pulling up to his ears “See you in a few doll face.”

Hoseok looks up, “I’ll go hangout with you guys.”

Luke smiles, grabs his hand, and drags him towards the lounge.

 

“That’s cute, my dude”

“Yes Mitch it is.”

  


Minsoo walks back to the front lounge and sits next to Jae.

“What’s up fellow Park?”

“Nothing much we’re just sitting here eating and watching movies, ya know.”

“Yea… Minsoo?”

“Yea?”

Jae gets really close to Minsoo’s ear. “You smell like a three day old fish” he whispers in his ear.

“JAE!”

Boy in question gets up ready to run to the lounge, when Mitchy stops him with a “Dude don’t. Were watching what happens”

 

Minsoo grabs Jae by his waist and hugs him tight.

“You little shit you can’t just insult me and leave. I will end your life.”

 

“Uh hey guys.”

Everyone turns their heads towards the Skype call on one of the T.V. screens.

“What’s up Samma Lam?”

“We’re entering the mountains right now and about 30 mins away from the cabin. So Enny just wanted me to remind y’all of that and we need a few people to help with luggage and putting them in the rooms, while one group goes and registers and the other brings in the food and shit.”

Yaya looks at Mitchy and shakes a bit in excitement.

“THANKS ENNY!” She yells.

“YOU'RE WELCOME HUN. ALSO WHAT DO WE SAY TO BRING IN THE BUSSES?”

“SAY YOU'RE THE ANDERSON PARTY IN THE WEST CABIN NUMBER 13”

“GREAT”

Woosung walks away from the camera and goes toward the back to wake up who ever is sleeping.

Entering the bunks

“HOES WAKEY WAKEY WE GOTTA GO GET THIS BREAD.”

In response he hears a breathy sign coming from one of the bottom bunks.

 

“Mar I hear you wake up”

“G-gimme one minute I’m in the middle of something” she moans out.

“The middle of what Marie?”

“Of something Sammy. I’m destressing dammit.”

Woosung crouches down and opens her curtain, to find her touching herself.

 

“I love how this is what you call destressing.”

Marie stops but keeps her hand where it is. “We all have our ways” she huffs out.

“Ya know you’re on a bus with fourteen other people doll right.”

“Yea” she gets ready to start again then stops completely.

“Do you want me to stop? B-because if you want I can. E-every kiss begins with consent, ya know?

Woosung looks at her suspiciously. Knowing Marie never gives up a chance to have an orgasm.

“ MarieSol you're off and l know it. Are you okay hun? Cause ever since we took our break at the rest stop, you’ve been iffy and on edge.”

Marie looks at him with wide eyes.

He notes that her eyes are rimmed red.

“I can’t lie to you can I ?”

Sammy makes a no noise.

“Long story short shit the fan while l was talking to Mom when y’all were out. And she yelled at me about my job again, and I just don't wanna function right now.”

“Oh Mar… so know you're masturbating to feel better?”

“Yea…”

“Well I just came to tell you that we arrive at the cabins in now fifteen minutes. I think-”

“GUYS WERE ENTERING THE GATES OF THE CAMPGROUNDS RIGHT NOW WELL BE BOARDING OFF IN ABOUT SEVEN  MINUTES.” They both here Enny scream from the driver's seat.

“Well seven minutes now.” Woosung shrugs.

“Ugh. ouch.” Woosung turns his head up, and Marie takes her head out of the bunk.

They see Namjoon get out of the top bunk and walk towards the bathroom.

“Hey Woosung.” He says not seeing Marie.

“Good Morning NamuNamu.” Marie smiles wide at him

“O-oh hey Marie.”

“Hey doll face.”

Woosung starts giggling behind his hand.

“I'm going to the bathroom now.”

“Oh Namjoonie?”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“We’re getting off of the bus in five minutes”

“Oh okay, again I'll be in the bathroom.”

Marie gets out of the bunk fully and stretches. Fixing herself, she looks at Sammy for approval and he gives her a thumbs up.

Together they walk out to the lounge right when drivers from both buses announce that they are the camp site and on their way to the [ cabin ](https://303magazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/aspen-2.jpg).

Namjoon walks to the front of the bus with the rest of them and starts getting ready to get off.

 

Enny and Ajax sign in the sign in post, then drive up to their cabin.

 

Upon arrival, the busses are turned off and everyone gets out.

Marie and Yaya meet up in the middle to discuss what’s gonna happen inside the cabins.

 

Mitchy goes off to the side and take a headcount, making sure everyone is here and accounted for.

 

Jae walks over to Woosung.

“Hey Sammy.”

“Sup.”

“Everything good? You look constipated with how hard you’re thinking.”

“I’m fine, just worried about Marie. She got in an argument with her mom and she’s not happy about it.”

“Her moms still on that? I thought they-“

 

“LISTEN UP Y'ALL!”

 

Jae gets interrupted by Marie herself yelling for everyone to pay attention.

 

“OKAY SO THIS” she points behind her “IS OUR CABIN. WE WILL BE STAYING HERE FOR A FEW DAYS. RIGHT NOW WE NEED SUN, ANNA ,VELLA, JUNIPER, AND JOHNNY TO HELP BRING IN BAGS. ROOMATES GO PICK  YOUR ROOMS AND WE’LL TELL YOU YOUR ASSIGNED ROOMIES OKAY OKAY LET'S GO TEAM.”

Marie finishes with a fist pump and a wide smile while people told go and bring bags in. Then she goes back into the bus to get the groceries.

 

Jae follows her in to help

 

“Hey loser” he smirks at her.

“Ugh you again! Security I have a Saesang. Help!”

“You’re obnoxious. But don’t worry I still love you.”

“I love me too. And you know what will make me love you?... if you help me with the groceries.” She says with a few bags in her hands.

Jae nods and grabs a few things, Turning around to see Marie already out and halfway to the cabin.

 

Marie walks into the cabin and takes a deep breath to try and relax herself.

Walking into the kitchen and putting the groceries away. Only leaving the things that she’s gonna make.

What can she say? The girl was too busy being sad to eat.

While she makes her food, everyone is doing their assigned things.

 

All the bags end up in the middle of the living room with 6 people panting around them.

“YAYA!  ALL THE BAGS ARE IN THE MIDDLE WHAT DO YOU WANT US TODO!?” Sun yells from their spot.

 

“Dude you don’t really have to tell. I’m right here.” Yaya replies

Sun turns to her.

“Oh. Well we’re done, you wanna call everyone in and give roommates?”

“Yea sure”

They call everyone into the foyer and start giving names.

 

“Minsoo, you get Woosung, Ajax, Youngjae, and Mark.” Yaya starts

“Deity, you get Yoongi, Changkyun, Johnny, and Anna.

Lukas, Hobi, Ten, Honey, Yuta.

Enny, Sun, Jin, Juniper, Kihyunnie.”

Yaya looks around and smiles.

“My roommates know who they are but, Marie, oooh. You get Namjoon, Jackson, Opal, and Jinyoung.”

 

Everyone grabs their bags and sets off to their rooms.

Marie looks shocked for a moment, breaths, then walks back to the kitchen to finish her snack.

While Namjoon looks like he’s going to shit his pants with Jin and Yoongi are dying in the background.

 

It’s officially 10:30 am as Marie hops up on the kitchen counter with her snack. Observing everyone run around and put things in the rooms.

Deity and Yoongi walk in laughing and she smirks behind her food.

“Hey guys”

Deity looks at her and squints.

“You’re off and you’re not gonna say why, that’s fine I’ll ask Sam later.”

Marie’s eyes widen then go back to normal.

“I’m cool but, we’ll talk later babe.”

Marie hops off the counter, throws her trash away, and walks out of the kitchen rushing into her room.

“How the hell does she always know when something happens?”

She wonders out loud as she lays down on a bed; not caring whose bed it is.

Someone walks into the [ room ](http://discoveralgarve.co/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/multiple-bunk-beds-rustic-rooms-bedroom-with-western-for-small-room.jpg)and makes a choked noise.

Looking up and seeing Namjoon there she sits up, smiles at him and flips back down.

“Hey Namjoon.”

“Hey Marie?”

“Awe why you say it like a question? I’m not that scary you know.”

Pushing up on her elbows and tilting her head, she looks at him.

“O-oh it’s not that! It’s-it's that you’re on my bed and I was just a little confused.” He says slightly panicked.

Sitting up all Marie gives is an “oh sorry if you want I can move.”

And flops back down.

She feels Namjoon looking at her.

Reading her.

“Are you okay?”

She sits straight up looking at him.

“Please don’t ask me that.”

“Why-“

“MarieSol don’t be rude to Namjoon.”

Woosung walks in.

“I’m not being mean”

“She’s fine don’t worry.”

Marie and Namjoon say at the same time.

They make direct eye contact then start giggling.

“See Namjoon? I told you I’m not that scary, honestly I think I’m quite fun.”

Marie says with a 5 star smile.

“Yea and cute too.”

Woosung and Marie look at him with wide eyes and say

“What!”

“N-nothing!”

Namjoon storms out and walks to the bathroom.

“Wow I’m whipped,head over heels, but still single. This is going to be a hard week.”

“Namjoon are you talking to yourself again about Marie?”

“Maybe…”

“Well if you keep turning into a school girl when around her, you’ll never get to let her know who puts the _bang_ in _Bangtan.”_

_“_ JIN HYUNG!”

“You see in that mindset you’re right hand is the only best friend you’ll ever have.”

Namjoon hides his face in his palms, this is going to be a really tough few days.

 


End file.
